Joshua's Story
by LudaNeet
Summary: Mercedes Jones life has spun completely out of control. Her best friend has enlisted himself to help her the best way he can. This story is about Mercedes/Sam and Kurt. There is some mention of other Glee character.
1. Choices

**CHOICES**

By: Shotz

** Mercedes Jones is my favorite character hands down. I miss the KurCedes friendship. This just came to me and I wasn't going to post it until it was complete. I'm 8 chapters in and I don't think I have scratched the surface of what direction I'm going in. I need your help completing my vision which is blurry right now. I envision my Simon character as Austin Butler –ALWAYS.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its' characters just the CDs**_

** Love Ya- Shotz! **

Mercedes Jones knew she could produce a beautiful song. She knew she could produce an outspoken outfit that fit her personality. She had no clue that she could produce someone so perfect, her child; her son. She sighed taking in her three hour- old child in when her hospital room door flew open. Kurt Hummel glided in with two huge – blue balloons reading "It's A Boy" and "Congrats".

"Where is he? What's his name? I know I'm the godfather. Tina can be the god mommy. But I will cut Mike or anybody else who tries to lay claim of my title. How much does he weigh? Height? How long were you in labor? Sorry Diva, How are you," Kurt finally took a breath. He placed his arrangement of balloons on the nightstand.

"Hi to you too, what are you doing here?" Mercedes asked staring into her best friends water blue eyes. Kurt tilted his head as if to say "Really?"

"Monica ratted me out, huh?" Mercedes guessed. Monica was Kurt's husbands' cousin who happened to be her nurse as well.

"Yes, she did. She was a little concerned when nobody showed up for my favorite Diva. Why didn't you call me? Or at least Tina? Shit, Quinn. Quinn would have. You didn't have to do this by yourself. You could have called your husband, Rachel, or the father," Kurt mumbled the last part.

"Well, where's Blaine? Is he out in the waiting room?" Mercedes ignored the integration.

"Can you believe as many years as he has known you, he's still scared of you? Told me if you wanted us here you would have invited us. He's at home, what does he know? You just didn't know you wanted us here!"

Kurt did what looked like a toddlers pee-pee dance with his arms out for the baby. "Gimme, Gimme, my god baby," He sang. Mercy sighed handing him over the baby boy.

"Blaine's right you know. I didn't want anybody here. Just in case. Damn Kurt, you are making this so hard for me." Mercy fought back tears.

"Have you called your husband, yet?" Kurt outlined the baby's full puffy cheeks. He had Mercy's round nose and shaped eyes but that was it. He resembled his father to the T except for his sun brown hair that was his own.

"I texted him, he's going to pick me up when I'm released."

"Are you sure… have you…shit Mercy, I'm not sure what to ask. Can we pretend for a second and go through the normal height, weight and hours questions?" Kurt held on tight to the baby.

"He weighted 8lbs, 3oz, he is 18 inches long. He has no name yet. I was in labor for about 12 hours. He got here at 5:45 pm and Monica has a big mouth." Mercedes summoned up her labor.

"Why didn't you ask me to come?" Kurt was hurt she didn't trust him enough to help her through this moment.

"I don't want you to fall in love with him! I don't want you to hate me if I decide I can't bring him home." Mercy's eyes filled with tears looking at the little man that stole her heart the day she heard his heartbeat for the first time.

"Omigod, What did Shane say or do? I thought everything was good. "Kurt questioned. He ached to wipe away her tears but she was right; he was in love with this baby. He was afraid if he sat him down that he would never see him again.

"Shane says he's happy to help me raise him. That he will love him like his own but I'm sure he vision his firstborn a little coco brown baby. Not quite a buttermilk baby." Mercy tried making light of the situation.

"Diva, that's great! Shane's a great guy. If he says he will love Lit Kurt Jr., he will." Kurt slipped his name in the running. That caused her to laugh a little.

"What will happen when we have our first child and he treats Kurt Jr different? What if he resents him? What if I accidently treat him different out of guilt? I might let him get way with more. I might treat him like he's the favorite trying to ease my guilt," Mercy listed the issues.

"Diva, I think Shane will treat him like his own but if you get home and Shane mistreats our child then you two come live with Blaine and me. We will raise this child together like Will was supposed to with Grace on "Will & Grace". My husband will love to help. It doesn't matter if it's now or years later you can live with us. Even if you have a litter of children. Mercedes, another option is telling Kurt Jr's father."

"I haven't talked to him since my meddling best friend told him I was pregnant, and I told him I terminated the pregnancy. Saying he was pissed would be an understatement! What am I supposed to say? Remember when I told you I terminated the pregnancy? April Fools it's a boy. No, I can't call him. He'll want his son, and they will raise my son. Sorry, she's cool and all but she can't raise my baby. My baby probably has more sense than her right now."

"Settled then Kurt Jr. comes home with Shane and you." Kurt held his breath as the baby opened his emerald green eyes, the same color as his fathers. Shit, he even had his father's signature pouty lips. Santana would have a field day with the miniature trout lips.

"Kurt, I'm not sure." She began. Kurt finally placed the infant in his hospital appointed glass crib.

"Diva, more than anything I want you to raise Kurt Jr but if not may I suggest the opportunity to allow Blaine and I to raise him?," Kurt could feel his heart racing in fear, "That way you can play an active role in his life and giving us the chance to be parents. I want to be a father so does Blaine." Kurt twisted a piece of Mercy's hair. Mercy's mother was an advocate of natural hair right now. Mercy wasn't there yet, she did give up weave. But the closet she was going to natural was a naturally good perm. However due to old wives tales from her mom she put them on hold during the pregnancy opting for braids.

"Kurt, I thought you wanted a biological child. What happened to Blaine and you planning to have a surrogate carry a baby for you with Blaine or your sperm and Berry's eggs? I can't ask you to put your dreams aside for me."

"I do want a child with my blood running through their veins that's why I'm asking my sister may I adopt her child." Kurt placed her hands in his, Mercy tears streamed down her face.

"I do want more than one child. We will kidnap Rachel's eggs later. Beside Blaine's been wanting to ask you for some time for your eggs. He says he wants a strong, beautiful kind hearted Diva child. I think you are his girl crush! But we can aim for a little diva later." Kurt wiped away her.

"Thank you for everything. I have to think this all through. I'm not sure what I want to do but my son would be lucky to be raised by two loving parents, any child would be. I just wished I hadn't gotten myself in this."

Diva, think about it; even debate calling his dad. I'm here for you always. I guess I will give you space to think everything over." Kurt headed towards the door. He fought his urge to convince Mercy to keep the baby in their life one way or another.

"Oh, and if you ever try to handle something this big yourself again. I will hurt you."


	2. Confession of the Heart

**CONFESSION OF THE HEART**

BY: LudaNeet

** Thank you for the reviews! I have been trying to slash the unnecessary fat of the story - I'm hoping in doing so I didn't leave out something important! Please PM me of things you think I need to add or delete to the story! Thanks again! This chapter I'm doing is a flashback to how everything started! I'm new to writing Smut please forgives me in advance! **

__Mercedes kneeled in front of her hospital bed trying to pray away the memories of that night

"Amen," She mumbled. How in the hell did she get herself in this mess? Now she had to make a big decision that affected not only her but other people too. Only if ?

She sighed he wasn't supposed to be in California and he sure in the hell wasn't supposed to be at the Klaine's household.

**About 10 months earlier**

_ "Hey, Mercy, nice to see you," Sam Evans answered the Hummel-Anderson's door. Mercedes face drained all the color available out._

_ "W…W…What are you doing here," She stammered, "And did you lose your shirt in a bet." Kurt loved to tell her everything important or not. How could he forget to mention her ex- boyfriend was at his house? Shit, he texted her earlier to debate if Sam or Dean was the sexier brother in Supernatural. _

_ "I was about to take a dive in the pool. Want to come?" Sam invited her wearing a pair of navy blue swim trunks that barely covered the V forming on his body. _

_ "I should go," She backed away towards the door not losing sight of his sexy body. The last time she saw Sam was at the Schuster's' 5__th__ anniversary a few months ago. It had been a little awkward. Shane had acted like a big jealous jock which he had every right to be because when Sam hugged her, she could feel "Lit Sam" trying to get his own hug in. _

_ "Mercy, we're still friends right? I mean I didn't mean for things to go down the way it did. I just couldn't walk away from Brittany." Ever since the last time Sam saw Mercedes she had invaded his mind like a computer virus. _

_ "Yea, where are Kurt and Blaine? Why are you here?" She didn't have the energy to discuss this. _

_ "I'm here to visit Simon, you remember my cousin? You two dated, right," Sam questioned? Mercedes rolled her eyes; Simon Evans had gone to the same college as her. They happened to be on the same flight home when Rachel Berry spotted them at the airport and by the end of the day everybody thought they were a couple. _

_ "This isn't Simon's house and Kurt's not here. Why are you here?" Mercy hissed._

_ "Are you mad at me?" He slit his green- eyes; taking her hand he led her into the house._

_ "No, I'm tired." She tried to ignore how his hand felt on top of hers. _

_ "Oh, well Simon is out of town until tomorrow night he forgot to tell me to change my flight. Luckily Kurt was able to take me in on such notice. He should be back soon. I could tell him you stopped by or you can wait? Maybe take a swim with me." He smirked._

_ "Where's Brittany and the girls," She reminded him of his family. _

_ "At home in Lima, Ohio,"_

"_Yea. Nice seeing you. We will have to do coffee or something before you go home," Mercedes headed again towards to the door to leave._

_ "I would love that. So, is that a no to the dip in the pool?" He clouded the doorway. He couldn't risk her leaving. He wanted, no he needed her._

_ "I didn't bring a swimsuit, so no," She rummaged through her purse for her keys. She couldn't seem to concentrate._

"_Mmm, you could always wear my favorite outfit – Nude." That caused her to turn hot pink._

"_I don't want to get my favorite accessory wet – My ring." Mercy showed off her wedding ring._

"_Come on Evans, you're losing her." He mentally gave himself a pep talk. He couldn't let her leave out the door, "Did I tell you I'm getting married? Celebrate with me."_

_ "Bye," She gave up on finding her keys, she would rather walk home than stay anther second with Sam. She was going to kill Kurt! Why would he tell her to stop by if he wasn't going to be there?_

_ "Miss Mercedes Jones, you owe me a celebration drink because you forgot to invite me to your wedding. I wanted to show you my argument on why you shouldn't marry him. Want me to demonstrate no?" Sam invaded the doorway. His green –eyes locked on her coco brown eyes. _

_ "Corny, Evans," Mercedes heart was doing somersaults. She attempted to grab for the door to escape. Sam outlined her body with his fingers. He started out slowly as if he was testing his boundaries. He started with her arms. He then teased her nipples through the fabric with his index fingers. He could feel them turning to stone under his touch. He slowly unbuttoned her purple stripped blouse._

_ "Please…Sam, we… I can't do this." She panted attempting to button her shirt back. Sam smiled he knew he was being selfish but he needed her. If he could get her out of his system, he could go home and be faithful to Britt. _

_Beside he owed Brittany one after she found out she was pregnant she commented "I'm not sure if the baby's yours or Santana's! I hope it's her." After questioning her for a while he found out that Santana convinced her it wasn't cheating because she was a girl. he figured if he got caught he could convince her it wasn't cheating since he was in anther state._

_And with Mercedes she couldn't really love Shane, could she? If she did then she would have left a long time ago! Right? Because everybody knows that Mercy didn't do anything she didn't want to do._

_He guided her small hands away from her shirt to the bulge in his swim trunks. She gasped was it possible that it grew longer since the last time she was with him._

_Sam planted a kiss on the expose spot of her chest. Not playing fair he bit her chocolate cherry areolas' through her red lace bra. Damn him! He knew exactly how to arouse her. Mercy begged for the feel of his thick tongue on her breast._

_Sam knew he had her enough to guide her to the guest room. Mercy knew if she had a chance to escape it would be now. _

"_I have to leave." She broke free._

"_Do you?" Sam nestled his hands inside her skirt. He closed his eyes in satisfaction feeling that ample ass. Shit, it was hard to go from that entire ass to hardly any at all. Refusing to let her go he led her into the guest room by the ass. He wanted her to want him as bad he wanted her. _

"_Samuel Evans, I'm fucking married! I cannot do this!" She yelled, hoping she sounded pissed enough to scare him. Her yelling seemed to turn him on more!_

"_Your right, Mercy, I'm sorry. Your right we should stop." Sam unhooked his hands from her ass. _

_Mercy exhaled, she started to straighten up her clothes, "Thanks for understanding." She watched him like he was an animal about to attack._

"_Too bad you are leaving cuz' if you stay I would do this." Sam seemed to magically appear behind her. She could feel his dick knocking on her behind. He softly kissed her neck. Sam tried to control himself. He couldn't leave a mark on her beautiful brown skin, her being married. If Shane didn't kill him Mercy would herself. He ached to mark up her body like a tic-tac board. When they were dating he kept his trademark on her neck so often it was mistaken for a birthmark._

_Preoccupying her with kisses he stole her shirt. He kissed her back while massaging her breast. Mercy squirmed under the lubrication of his tongue._

"_Damn, I lost the battle" She thought watching her bra waving as the surrendering flag as Sam took it off. Sam turned her around to face him. He engulfed her whole breast in his mouth. He pulled not only her skirt but panties down with one swop._

"_Mine, always have been! Always will be." Sam silently mumbled taking in her beautiful body._

_ Mercedes laid in bed crying, Sam had his arm draped around her, something he had done a thousand before. She hoped he was sleep. He had made her cum at least five times. He felt great back inside of her, almost like home. Now the reality of it all hit her at once. She couldn't believe she had cheated on Shane again with the same damn person. This time was worse, last time it was just a kiss and they weren't married. What was it about Sam that she couldn't seem to escape? It wasn't like there weren't other guys that tried to get at her, fine, sexy guys but seriously cheating outside of a fantasy had never crossed her mind._

_Mercy wiped away her flowing tears. Slithering out of Sam's grasp, she kissed him on his cheek after collecting all her clothes. She headed towards the guest bathroom to take a shower; she would have to stop to get new panties at Victoria Secret._

_Sam kept his eyes closed listening to the shower. The shower water actually mirrored the tears she recently shed. He was an asshole, he knew it. He had managed to hurt Mercedes again. Kurt was going to kill him if he found out. He had lost count on how many times he had actually hurt her. The last time was his senior graduation when he had to look her in the eyes to tell her Brittany was pregnant. She had congratulated him and walked away. _

_The shower stopped. Brittany's trusting smile crossed his mind for a second. He had hurt both women he loved. _

"_Sam," Mercy voice was soft and unsure like a shy child's. He pretended to be sleep._

"_Sam, I loved you. I never stopped loving you until today. I told you I was married, I betrayed a friend and my husband, I betrayed my vows and myself." Mercy walked out of the room._

_Mercedes found herself at a church 20 miles away from her house. She still felt tainted._

"_Dear Lord, if Shane forgives me, I promise to never talk to Samuel Evans ever again! I will be the best wife I could possibly be," Mercedes prayed._

_Simon Evans stared at his cousin blankly. Sam had called him an hour ago demanding for him to pick him up._

"_I slept with Mercedes," Sam admitted. He already knew where Simon stood with the whole Brittany/ Mercedes thing. Simon liked Brittany; he thought she brought out the best in Santana. He just didn't think she was the one for Sam. Mercedes was the one he felt complimented Sam. No matter what Simon's opinion was he respected Sam's choice to stay with Britt especially after she got pregnant._

_Simon asked, "Was it worth it?" _

"_Yes and no. Yes, cuz' it was better than I even remember, no cuz' she hates me now. She will never talk to me again." Sam admitted._

"_And where is Britt in all this?"_

"_I know I fucked up."_

"_How long are you staying at my house?" Simon started the car. He hadn't missed the fact that Sam was more upset about losing Mercedes than cheating on Brittany._

**Thank you again for helping me continues my journey with this story! I have one more important flash back to do. I'm not sure if it should be the next chapter or maybe a couple chapters later. **


	3. Home

**HOME**

**Here is my last flashback at least for a while. I haven't decided if this is actually where it should be so please PM if you think I should move it or delete it. As always thank you for the reviews! It has helped me with the direction of this story! Love Ya! **

**P.S. forgive me in advance for this chapter**

**2 – Months after the incident at the Klaines'**

_Mercedes Jones really did need to find a better hiding spots. She was at her parents' house in Lima, Ohio. She needed her parents right now like a two year old child. Her parents may have not known why she needed them but they knew she did._

_ Her oblivious hiding spot was how Sam found her. He brushed past her coming in the house as soon as she opened the door; she had told her parents they needed a peephole__. _

_"We need to talk" He growled pacing back and forth like a caged animal. _

_Mercy's whole being was in a constant battle. Her heart and mind couldn't decide if they loved or hated the blonde in the red shirt that hugged him tight. She had thought with everything that happened that she no longer loved him but with him in front of her she was unsure. Her body couldn't decide if it was scared or turned on by him._

_ "Is it true?" He raked his hand through his shaggy hair._

_ "Is what true?" She gave him a quizzical look._

_ "Are you pregnant? How stupid can I be? I'm sorry, I just needed you. Look at this mess I created! How could I? All I wanted was….Aah, I'm engaged, and you are married. I screwed up again! My girls, we will get through this. I promise." Sam rambled._

_Mercy picked an emotion- Anger. She realized the text that lured her to Kurt's' was from him. She felt the anger radiating from her like fire starter._

_ "What do you mean all you wanted? You planned that whole seduction shit? Was Simon even out of town? Why didn't you plan a damn condom or better yet why didn't you just leave me the hell alone? I thought….hell it don't matter what I thought because now I know what you think of me! I was just a fuck." Mercy stood up to face him._

_ She knew it was Kurt who told him she was pregnant and where and when to find her alone too. Tina and Kurt were the only ones that knew she was pregnant. Kurt was the only one that knew the time frame that she got pregnant Shane was out of town._

"_Sam, there is nothing to tell. You don't have to tell your girl anything, I don't have to tell my husband anything. I'm not pregnant." Before he could sigh with relief she went on, "Not anymore. I got rid of the baby; your baby. I didn't want to bring a baby into this world surrounding my deceit. Bu more importantly, I hate you so fucking much I couldn't bring another part of you in this world d. I wanted to make sure I had no other ties to your ass ever! Do you understand that I despise you so much I terminated your child," Mercy's voice dripped in acid._

_Sam sighed; a second of sadness passed his eyes before his beautiful green-eyes blazed with anger._

_Mercy could feel the air whistling past her ear as his fist fought the wall, she jumped. Mercedes didn't know that you could actually see the moment a person no longer loved you; yet she thought she had just witnessed the minute, the second he stopped loving her._

_Mercy touched the hole in the wall trying to figure out what she was going to tell her parents about the new remodeling of their house. Sam walked out without closing the door. Mercy slammed the door behind him. She hugged her belly silently apologizing for everything. A small inkling of her wanted to call him and apologize, her pride wouldn't allow it._

_Sam was playing Barbie's with his three daughters, Jessica, Elizabeth and Tiffany. He tried to stop himself from imaging a boy to play catch with or a little diva to play dolls with. He had never thought of a child with Mercedes before. Then again he hadn't thought of children with Brittany but here he was with three gorgeous blonde head girls. _

_"Daddy are you okay," Jessica asked?_

_ "Baby, daddy is fine," Sam silently mourned the loss of the child he would never meet. He didn't care if he ever saw Mercedes Jones again, he lied to himself. Right now as pissed as he was at her he wanted to gather her up in his arms and comfort her. He fucked everything up not her._

_Sam had messed things up with them a long time ago. When Brittany and Sam started dating there seemed to be a silent agreement that it wouldn't last after senior year. Then the end of the world wedding happened, no need for protection right?_

_ The world continued and Britt was pregnant. His plans to go to UCLA with Simon and Mercedes changed to going to the local college. It was worth though when Jessica grabbed his finger with her whole teeny tiny hand the first time he held her._

_Sam didn't regret his life with Britt and the girls. Sometimes he wondered though what would have happened. _

"_Daddy, can you braid her hair." Tiffany handed Sam her Theresa doll._

_Sam smiled, his girls were his life._

**Thank you for reading! Next chapter will introduce Joshua. **


	4. Bundle of Joy

**BUNDLE OF JOY**

**As usually thank you so much for the reviews it has help shape my story! I couldn't continue this story without them! If there is a part of the storyline I need to explore deeper into please PM! **

**Love Ya!**

"How does he look?" Blaine asked placing a bowtie on his baby boy.

"Seriously, Blaine?" Kurt kissed his husband, looking over the baby boy that now ruled over their house. He looked like he was ready to pose for a Christmas card in his tiny black slacks, white button down shirt and a black replica of Blaine's bowtie.

"Kurt I was thinking that we should have a meet and greet party for him," Blaine brushed the baby's curly sandy-brown hair.

"That's a great idea! We should do that, when the adoption is finalized." Kurt suggested.

"How is Mercedes doing anyway? I miss her; we haven't seen her since we brought little Joshua home."

"She needs time. I miss her too! I'm also scared that she will want him back." Kurt allowed his fears to be heard.

"Her? What if Sam wants him before the adoption is finalized. I'm surprised he agreed to this in the first place. How did Mercedes get him to agree to it anyway?"

Kurt blushed a crimson red, his husband had no clue that Sam didn't know he was a father again.

"Kurt Hummel is Sam even aware that he has a son?"

"You know I never really did say the baby belongs to Sammy. It could be Finn's baby, or even Simon's with those lips, or not evens a McKinley student's baby. "Kurt tried to smooth over the issue with humor.

"Simon, huh? No matter what Evans or imaginary person this kid belongs to do they know?"

"Honestly," Kurt inspected the ground, "I'm not sure. I don't think so. And I'm 98% sure it is Sam's." Blaine placed the infant in Kurt's arm like he was a bomb.

"I can't get attached to him; Sam will take him from us. This is his only son, he will fight us tooth and nails. I've seen him fight for his friends! Strip to support his family! Sorry, I can't be part of this. I love Joshua. Damn, I do but I'm not going to get my feelings hurt." Blaine explained.

"Sam doesn't know he exists." Kurt softly said.

"Oh Kurt, what are we supposed to do hide Josh from the whole Glee club? We are too close for that. Never go visit our parents in Lima? I'm not staying hostage in Cali."

"Nobody will ever put it together."

"Look at him. He looks like Sam now! The lips themselves are tattletale signs! Blue Clues can put this together! Shit, by the time he is five Britt's ass will put it together. Let's not forget Inspector Gadget Tina! That girl is still trying to get DNA from the Evan cousins to prove they are really brothers. Not going to take her more than ten seconds to figure out our baby belongs to Mercy!"

"Blaine, what do you want me to do?"

"Call Sam tell him about the baby before I do! Or call Mercedes tell her to tell him! I don't care as long as you make sure this don't come back and bite us on the ass! Kurt this won't end like a Lifetime movie where everybody is happy." Blaine said hearing the doorbell.

"Can we discuss this later?" Kurt headed towards the door with the baby in his arm.

"Hey, my husband thought it would be good idea to force me to come see you guys." Mercedes tried to smile up at Shane, who seemed to be propping her up.

Shane's heart shattered looking at the green eyed baby; he had held out for some hope that it could possibly be his child. The day Mercy cheated on him in high school it felt like she had punched him in the heart but the day she admitted the child she was carrying wasn't his felt like she ripped his heart out barehanded. He would never forget! The doctor sat there with a Looney tunes smile announcing the due date, Shane and Mercedes silently doing the math in their head.

_"Are you sure?" Mercy had asked meekly_. _She looked scared then it dawned on Shane_ _why._ _The time frame was the time he wasn't in town._

_ "The doctor seems a little cuckoo we should get a new one." Shane had wanted to start a family since they got married two-years ago. He hadn't confided in anyone that he was scared he might not be able to have kids._

_ "Shane, we need to talk."_

_ "I really got to go to work," Shane cut her off. He didn't want to hear what she had to admit. All she had to say was it was his and he would never question it._

_ "Shane please, I didn't mean for anything to happen but it did." Tears flooded her eyes._

_ "Mercedes, I said I have to go to work. You think our house pays for itself?" Shane teased._

"_It was only one time. I never cheated before I never will again. He caught me off guard. I know that's no excuse. He didn't promise you shit. I did." _

_ "Damnit Mercedes, shut the hell up! I told you I have to go to work! Look you take the car I will call Logan!" Shane walked away before she could pollute his ears anymore with confessions. _

"He looks happy." Mercy studied the three-week old baby.

"What's his name again," Shane asked?

"Joshua Klaine Hummel-Anderson." Kurt announced proudly, "Mercy, could I talk to you for a second?"

"I guess," She looked to her husband to rescue her.

"Hey Shane, nice to see you. I was about to turn on the college game want to watch it with me." Blaine intercepted Shane's rescue.

Kurt led Mercedes into the flawless Mother Goose Nursery Rhyme decorated nursery. She ran her fingers over the "Jack B. Nimble" quilt.

"What's up?" Mercy nodded no to Kurt who was trying to hand her Joshua.

"Sorry to put this on you but you have to tell Sam about Joshua. Blaine is threatening to tell him if you don't. He's scared that Sam will take him away from us. The truth is I am too." Kurt looked over Mercy. She had lost weight and her eyes looked sullen, she looked awful.

"Kurt, I don't feel good. Can we talk later? Trust me Sam will never find out "Mercy promised.

"Your right I should never go to Lima again. Oh, and Sam will never visit me or Simon again. Wait isn't that how Josh got here?" Kurt stopped Mercy's face said it all; he had hit way below the belt. She had confided in him the whole story of what happened as she apologized for disrespecting his house, he convinced her not to tell Shane it happened once why hurt him? Mercy would have taken her secret to the grave if it wasn't for the surprise pregnancy.

"I have to get to the studio," She placed her finger up to stop him from apologizing. She walked out of the nursery.

"Shane, we should get going. I have to get to the studio." Mercy informed her husband.

"Alright, see you later, Blaine." Shane was kinda of glad to leave.

"Mercedes, I wanted to thank you for everything." Blaine bear hugged her.

"Yea whatever you're welcomed."

"I told her and I guess you could tell she wasn't too happy." Kurt said entering the room after Mercy left.

"Oh, maybe we should give her a little more time before we bring it up again but we have to do what's best for Josh and us." Blaine placed his arms around Kurt.

"Shane, I know I have been very difficult lately. I know how to get out of this funk." Mercy smiled a real one.

"What?" Shane was hopeful. After seeing Joshua confirming it wasn't his, it also confirmed his biggest fear of all. The question he never dared asked- was the baby's Sam's?

"Let's start a family, our own coco brown babies! "Mercy smiled ear to ear.

Shane did the equation in his mind. Okay, the problem was Mercy gave up her baby to punish herself for stepping out of the marriage. Which was a huge sacrifice. She gave him to her best friend to raise but still it was a sacrifice. The only time Mercy came alive anymore was the studio. He found himself tagging along to the studio more than usual, so he could witness a fraction of his wife. Now her way to solve everything was to have another child. Yea, Shane wasn't sure if that was what they really needed right now.

"I'm thinking we could be pregnant within the next six months! Actually now should be the best time to conceive. I will talk to the doctor next week. The baby shower could be at Universal Studios or how about Disneyland? Princess Tianna can be the host. I heard you can do that." Mercedes thought of how lonely her first pregnancy was. The next one was going to be excellent. Sending Shane on weird craving runs, huge baby shower, and being able to shout it out on the mountain top she was preggos.

"Let me think about it." Shane patted her hand.

"I'm going to start looking at cribs! What décor should we use? Winnie the Pooh, Monkeys or Sesame Street?" Mercedes eyes came alive with visions a brown sugar girl with a billion tiny beaded braids and a coco brown stocky ruff and tuff boy.

Shane couldn't help smiling at the short diva. He was going to have to have someone talk to her, Kurt and Blaine? No, Tina or Quinn. Quinn would be perfect. They were like sisters and she had given her child up in high school. Yea, he was going to call Quinn.

"Names? For a girl wouldn't it be funny to name her Lexus or Porsche, dorky, huh? A boy do you want a junior? I like the name Xavier Jones Tinsley. Gavin Shane Tinsley is good too." Mercedes chatted happily.

"I love you." Shane kissed her. His head was spinning from all the planning.

"Who could be the god mom? We probably should have two kids. Twins would be great! Rhyming names like Tyonna and Dyonna or Jason and Mason." Mercedes mumbled to herself.

**Should we let Mercy succeed on her new project? And how should we let Sam find out about his son? I'm thinking of putting a chapter snapshotting a day at the Evans household. And again if anybody has an ideas of what needs to be included PM me!**

** LudaNeet**


	5. Charm Speaker

**Charm Speaker**

**Thank you for the reviews! I needed them! Mercedes in this chapter needs a friend she just don't know it! Again thanks for helping me tell this story cuz on paper I have written out of sequence without knowing how to get there! Together we will finish this story! Love Ya!**

"Hey Shane" Quinn Puckerman breezed inside the Tinsley house hugging Shane.

"Thank you for coming; I'm not sure what to do. I better go." Shane yelled, "Cedes, I'm leaving love you!"

"Hurry home tonight I'm making you a very special dinner." Mercy purred coming in the living room.

"Not tonight baby." Shane kissed her. Mercy blinked her eyes blankly at Quinn

"Quinny, what brings you here? Why didn't you call? I would have set up the guest room."

"I already did, I'm out" Shane left out the door.

"I have some business that needs to be taken care of." Quinn replied to the earlier question.

"How long are you here for?"

"As long as need to be, hopefully I won't be gone too long my poor twins' are with Puck. I love him, I do; I just don't want to come home to miniature Johnny Bravos." Quinn let a small smile touch her lips.

"What business do you have here" Mercy asked?

""Shane told me what is going on." Quinn sat on the couch, "Want to talk?"

"I'm okay." Mercy tried to convince both of them.

"I saw a picture of him, He looks like a replica of Sam, and he's going to be a heartbreaker, not feeling the name Klaine though. They should have named him Evan."

"I love you like a sister but what are you talking about? In case you don't know what causes babies let me explain; can't be Sam's baby cuz' that would mean I slept with him. When I finished school, I finished screwing Sam, I did not repeat."

"Shane said he wasn't sure if the father knew about the baby. I don't agree with you keeping it a secret from him but don't worry I'm not here to tell on you. I'm here for you and the baby"

"What do you want?"

"I'm worried about you. Shane told me everything including you wanting another child. Mercedes, why didn't you call me? I have been there. Did you know our senior year I tried to knock Puck up?" Quinn admitted, "All I wanted was Beth I wasn't' getting her back. As warped as it sounds I thought everything would be better if I had another baby to replace her. I love my boys I really do.

They are not Beth!"

"I am not trying to replace Josh! I want to be a mother! I wanted to be Josh's mother! I don't know if I can or should. I know Kurt and Blaine will love him like their own blood. "Mercy rested her eyes.

Quinn glanced at her phone, "Mercedes' you are a mother, you are Joshua's mother. Did you think allowing Kurt to raise him was in his best interest?"

"Yea."

"That's what a good mother does try to do what's in the child's best interest. Kurt and Blaine are good parents I'm sure. I honestly think Shane and you would be excellent parents too. Give Shane a chance he offered to pay for my ticket here. He's worried about you." The New Direction was such a close knit family, poor Shane's position among them equaled basically to the equivalent of Mercy's favored accessory. That why when he called she almost hung up on him.

"I'm not sure about that. Sometimes he looks at me with such hatred that I can't shake the feeling he stays with me so Sam won't think he won. "Mercy admitted.

"He's mad! He has every right to be. Shane loves you doe! He does not want to be the excuse of your heartbreak. He's prepared to give Josh and you space if that's what it takes."

Mercy placed her hands over face, "What should I do?" She asked through parted fingers.

"Ask the Klaine's if you can keep Josh for a weekend see how it works for everybody. I would love to meet him in person. "Quinn said, "If you change your mind and take him back they won't hate you forever." Mercy's voice even sang when she talked but Quinn's voice was like a charm speaker dripped in magic; Mercy's eyes shown with a glimmer of hope.

"I owe you, you were there for me. Let me be here for you now!" Quinn hugged her.

**Just a quick short chapter! I hope to have 2 more up by Friday! I'm trying to sneak Civil Twilights "Letters From the Sky" in the story somehow!**


	6. Joshua's Lullaby

**Joshua's Lullaby**

**Thanks for the reviews and reading my story!**

**Love Ya!**

"Give him here." Quinn put her hands out for Joshua. Blaine reluctantly handed him over. Joshua showed off his new technique – a toothless grin.

"He likes his bottles warm at night. He usually wakes up at 2:45 a.m. for his bottle. If he is fussy try singing to him he loves music, I wonder why." Kurt winked handing Mercy a designer diaper bag.

Mercy looked at the small suitcase, diaper bag, and car seat. Kurt had made an actual pamphlet on how to take care of Joshua.

"Say I'm only leaving for the weekend," Quinn cooed. Blaine looked like he wasn't sure about this whole weekend idea.

"Is there anything else he needs, "Mercy laughed nervously? Joshua seemed to come alive to the sound of her voice.

"You really are an Evans, huh? " Quinn whispered to the squirmy baby.

"That should be everything. If you need anything call me." Kurt said.

"What are the Klaine's doing for the weekend? No baby, you should go out. Bed and breakfast something. Enjoy your weekend and I want all of us to go out for drinks before I go home." Quinn ordered.

"Would love to." Kurt tightly smiled. He tried not to let despair settle in. "It's only a weekend." he mentally repeated to himself

"Thank you. I will bring him home Sunday before ten." Mercy promised.

"Are you going to take him out of the car seat" Quinn asked? They were seated in Mercy's living room.

"He's sleep. I'm scared if I move him that I will wake him up." Mercy said. They had spent hours shopping yesterday for a traveling crib, and more clothes.

"I will put him in the crib before I go visit Santana." Quinn softly picked Josh up to take him into the nursery. Santana lived in an apartment in Hollywood.

"How long will you be gone?" Mercy panicked. She hadn't taken care of an infant in eons.

"Not long at all, Santana will say or do something to make me mad. Mercedes, you will be fine. If you need anything call me." Quinn smiled.

"Okay."

Joshua's cry was foreign it was a soft quick wail. Mercy could feel it tugging at her.

"Quinn! Shane!" She called out in the empty house. She peeked at him in the crib. Joshua's whole body was wailing, legs and arms kicking up towards the sky. She realized the last time she held him was when she handed him over to Kurt. He had been sleep unaware that he was no longer in her arms. Mercy had cried for two hour straights afterward rocking back and forth her empty cradled arms.

"What's wrong Lit man?" Mercy scooped up the infant. Joshua calmed down from the warmth of her body. He looked up at her with his tear filled emerald eyes.

"How about we change your diaper than maybe grab a bottle?" She couldn't peel her eyes from his. He was an infant why did she feel like she could read his eyes. Sam had looked at her like that before; the first time was when he confessed he loved her. Mercy was positive she had finally lost it.

She quickly changed his diaper and made a bottle.

"Do you like it at the Klaine's house?" She asked while feeding the baby, "I bet they spoil you crazy. I saw the Dior outfit. I'm not quite sure about the ties. Blaine loves ties. Could be worse I guess. I chose them cuz' I know they would love you and I trust them. I hope when you get older you understand why I did all this. I really don't understand everything myself. How are you supposed to, huh? What I really want you to know is that I love you. Your dad would love you too, if he knew about you. My mom says that nature is stronger than nurture. That means you probably will distribute traits from me, from Sam. Sam is a great guy when he's not trying to play alpha male. He always tries to do the right thing, he doesn't always succeed, your proof of that. He wasn't the only wrong one though. I could have left anytime. Never mind all that. Let me tell you a little about your family. Your grandpa is a dentist; he's the best in Ohio. He has a big booming voice but he is a big old teddy bear. Grandma is form West Virginia she is usually quiet but never cross her she's scary. You have two Uncles, Martin and Mitchell. That's my side of the family; on Sam's side you have an Aunt Stacy and Uncle Steve. They were cute and fun when I used to babysit them. You have three sisters Jessica, Elizabeth and Tiffany. I don't know much about them. I'm sure they are great girls. ." Joshua stared at her as if he could understand every word she said. Mercy kissed his velvet soft cheeks.

"I 'm not sure if I can actually let you go. I don't want to hurt anyone. I never do, the most important persons feelings I need to consider is you. I need to tell Sam, I'm not sure if I can. He will want to see you, be near you. I fucked up didn't I?" Mercy burped him.

Shane peeked into the room to see Mercy rocking the baby. She looked peaceful and natural with him in her arms. He backed out of the room so not to disturb their moment together.

"I love you, baby boy." Mercy said playing in Joshua's hair,"Kurt says you like to be sung to. What song do you like?" Mercy asked? Most of the lullabies she knew ended in tragedy.

"You know what I got one just for you, Joshua's Lullaby." As she started to sing to him, Mercy placed Josh close to her heart. She could feel his heart sync up with hers.

**Joshua's Lullaby**

Baby Sweet, Baby mine

You hold my heart

I hold you mine

Love you near

Love you far

Baby sweet, Baby mine

You're my lullaby

Too sweet to be just mine

Love you near

Love you far

Baby Sweet, Baby mine

**I'm thinking of changing the title to Joshua's Lullaby instead. When I put the story up I just need a title. What do ya think? Please PM with any ideas I should add! # Team Samcedes**


	7. Husband

**HUSBAND**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I won't have been able to do this story without them! Thank you for sticking with my story! Love ya! LudaNeet!**

"Damn baby, "Shane's eyes roamed over his wife's body.

Mercedes posed for him in her chocolate flavored lingerie that was accented with a hint of pink, her full coco brown chest trying to escape out of the material.

Mercy laughed leaning against the doorway of their bedroom

Shane missed her body, He couldn't remember the last time they had sex.

"Girl, get over here, "Shane laughed at Mercy who was doing a silly pop and lock dance. Mercy crawled on the bed. Tonight she was putting practice for her next baby in.

Shane's huge hands grabbed her by the waist. Mercy straddled him, "I'm running the show tonight."

"Really? Ok, no more nasty books for you." Shane teased. Mercy placed his thick plump finger in her mouth rolling it around her tongue. She could feel his whole body stiffen up.

"Damn, "Shane muttered untying the pink ribbon that kept her lingerie together. His favorite set of twins flapped a hello. They really were beautiful. An image of Sam touching his twins flashed through his mind. Pushing it out of his mind he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. He placed her right nipple in his mouth. Mercy rocked with delight as he milked her.

"Daddy, I want you," She breathed. Shane paused did she call him daddy that night? Shane again tried to push all thoughts except Mercedes from his mind, He couldn't! When the baby was faceless in his mind it hadn't bothered him. Now the baby had a face and a name yet it was the possibility whose baby it was that bothered him.

"Shane, are you okay? "Mercy sensed his hesitation.

" I think we should stop, "Shane placed her off of him.

"Shane?"

"Is he? Does he belong to Sam?" Shane didn't know why all of a sudden it was so important to him. The weekend Joshua spent with them made it all real.

"What does it matter? He's here. You said you forgave me. What does it matter who? I fucked up." Mercy put on one of Shane's raggedy shirts.

"It matters! I know it shouldn't but it matters. A random guy is hard enough but I'm playing second fiddle to Sam Evans again! Will I always be your second choice?"

"I married you not Sam! I don't want him! I want to be with you." Mercy said, "I want to have your kids."

"Yea, you married me. I even believe you love me. Honestly if Britt didn't get knocked up would you be married to him now?"

"I was hoping to talk to Jr, not you," She pointed toward his crotch,

"Mercedes, you still haven't answered my question. Is Josh Sam's baby?" Shane repeated.

"Let's work on our baby,"

"I thought I could do this, I can't," Shane jumped up, "We have done everything on your time. I'm tired!" Shane had tried to be understanding, patient, and give her space. He had done everything she asked not going to doctor appointments, skipping the labor and whatever else she thought he shouldn't be included in. Shane had been scared she would run away if he pushed.

"We can make this work out." Mercy whispered.

Shane had thought it was a sign back in college when she ended up in his class sophomore year. Were they forcing it?

"You're the big time sports agent, did you cheat on me?"

"Yes, the day my wife told me she was pregnant with another man's child. Guess what doe? We used a condom won't want any accidents. I never met her parents or babysit her siblings nor did she trick me into singing a duet to get a kiss. Hey Mercy, what ballad did he sing to get laid? Must have been one hell of a song."

"How long have you been sitting on that one since McKinley?" Mercy winced she had waited for Shane to explode. He had been so understood through all of it, actually a little too understanding that she questioned if he ever loved her.

"All I see when I look at Josh is two things. One- I'm the excuse keeping you from your baby and two- visual proof Sam will always own your heart." Shane examined the room.

"What do you want me to do? I don't know how to make this better," Mercy admitted. "Couples therapy, we need therapy. And I need to move out for a second," Shane watched her face crumple, "Baby I'm not leaving, I need time to clear my thoughts. The whole trouty mouth thing is fucking with my mind. I don't understand how, when or where. He's in Ohio yet he managed to knock you up."

"Let's not do this. I will do the therapy with you."

"You still didn't say if he's the father or not, it's cool you already answered my question when you refused to reply. I'm going to sleep in the guest room tonight."

"I just want everything to go back to normal." Mercy blinked back tears.

"I want to survive this," Shane kissed her on the forehead before heading to the guest room

**Meet The Evans is next! Time for us to get an idea of what the Evans are up to. I hope you like it! Love ya!**


	8. Meet the Evans

**MEET THE EVANS**

**Thanks for the reviews! Alliecat13- Thank you so much for the inspirations of who should discover Kurcedes secret! When you asked what he would think I knew it could only be him who found out first. Bubblybubby- Thank you so much for giving me the scenario of where Kurcedes secret would be revealed. Love ya!**

* * *

"I'm sure it's nothing but an ear infection," Kurt assured Blaine. They were at Children Hospital due to Joshua's constant discomfort and rubbing of his ears.

"I know he will be okay," Blaine tried bouncing the wailing infant.

"Kurt is that you," A southern accent asked?

Kurt paused sheepishly looking up; his heart sank as a pair of oversized lips smiled at him. He glanced over at Blaine whose expression read between, "_I knew this shit would happen_!" and "_Where's the nearest exit?"_

"Daddy." A beautiful red-head girl with sea-blue green eyes tugged on the guys' shirt.

"This is my four-year-old daughter, LilyAnya. LilyAnya this is Mr. Kurt and Mr. Blaine."

"Hello." Kurt said. The little girl reminded him of Ariel from "Little Mermaid".

"Is the baby okay?" She peeked at Josh with concern.

"He's not feeling very well." Blaine got up to continue trying to calm the baby down and block the view of Josh's face.

"How old is he? I have a sister, her name is MyLynne. She is four months old." LilyAnya proudly informed them.

"Sorry guys. Lily is a talker like her mom, but being a dad is the greatest! I didn't know you had a child. How old is he," The Southern asked?

"Two months," Kurt replied.

"May I see him?" LilyAnya patted on Blaine's leg.

Blaine mentally questioned Kurt, "_Is that a good idea_?"

"Are you two okay? You seem a little jumpy."

"We haven't slept in a couple nights. That's all." Kurt rubbed his head for good measures.

"Umm, if I didn't know ya; I would have thought you kidnapped little man." The Southern laughed, "How is the old gang? Finn? Puck? Quinn and Mercedes?"

"Everybody is cool, I better change him," Blaine said trying to escape the awkward situation.

"I probably should go help him," Kurt excused himself, "Nice seeing you again, Simon."

Joshua let out a painful yell causing Blaine to shrug trying to protect his eardrums.

"Here you dropped your blanket," LilyAnya handed him the blue teddy bear embroider blanket.

"Thanks," Blaine abruptly took the blanket.

"He's cute," Simon's voice changed getting a good look at the baby.

"Thank you," Kurt prayed that Simon didn't notice that LilyAnya and Joshua had matching lips.

"LilyAnya Evans," a nurse appeared from the back.

"Come on Lily, we have to go" Simon ushered his daughter.

"Daddy, I didn't get to find out the baby's name."LilyAnya whined.

"Later." Simon looked back at the couple something was definitely up.

Simon Evans couldn't shake the nameless crying baby and the odd behavior of the couple. Simon wasn't really familiar with Kurt but when he used to visit Sam while he lived with the Hudmel home; Kurt seemed to love to make big announcements. Simon was sure they were trying to hide the baby from him, but why? 2 months old, which meant he would have been conceived almost a year ago. No, it couldn't be. Could it? Simon pulled out a baby picture of Sam's daughter, Tiffany.

"Damn!"

* * *

"Duck, duck, goose," Elizabeth Evans tapped Sam on the shoulder. Sam tried hard not to laugh as he chased his daughter around an semi-circle.

"How do I look?" Brittany modeled her sixth outfit of the day.

"Doesn't mommy look cute?" Sam caught Elizabeth in a tickle hug.'

"Mommy, you look bootifull, "Tiffany adroitly said.

Sam hated the weekends Santana came to visit. She somehow managed to come twice a month. Sam was sure she had a punch card for the plane, every tenth plane trip free.

"Maybe I should change again," Brittany questioned her red pleated skirt.

"Britt you look great." Sam kissed her cheek putting Tiffany down.

"I like when Aunty Snix's comes." Jessica thought of the IPod she got the last visit.

Sam slide into the armchair with a beer. It was implied that Brittany and Santana were sleeping together. Sam thought it would have stopped when they got married or they would do the decent thing and include him. No, Santana would never share her stolen moments with Brittany.

Sam often fantasized of seducing Santana's girl. He used to also fantasize of leaving his calling card and knocking up San's girl. That fantasy got deleted after he learned he gratified 'Sam was here' inside of Mercedes womb.

"I'm going to stay with San for a week." Brittany announced.

"What?"

"San needs me. Her girl is mean."

"San's girl is mean?" Sam snickered. He couldn't picture anyone being mean to Satan.

"She hurt San's arm," Brittany rubbed her own arm, "She's leaving her. She needs me."

"Why didn't you tell this before? What about work?"

Sam chose to never question her about San cuz he couldn't afford to lose his family and he had no concrete evidence.

"I forgot," She shrugged it off. Most of the time her behavior was cute but the dismissal of important things pissed him off.

"Daddy, phone." Jessica handed him the phone.

"Hello," Sam grimaced.

"Samuel Evans, what the hell! Did you think I wouldn't find out? You just give your kid to Kurt? I thought Mercedes got rid of the baby? Family should be with family. And don't give me that Kurt is family." Simon unloaded the minute Sam got on the phone.

"Sy, slow down." Sam disliked when Simon gave him a taste of his own medicine with the rambling.

"I ran into Kurt at Children's taking Lily for a checkup. Kurt has a son, a two-month old son." Simon explained.

"Good for him. I wonder why he didn't tell me.? What does this have to do with me?"

"Wait it's not your kid? I thought it was your kid. The age is right, he has the family lips and he's biracial. He looks just like you did in that picture Aunty loves to embarrass you with the one of you crying as a baby. I'm sorry Kurt was acting weird. I got the feeling he didn't want me to see the kid. I'm tripping." Simon explained.

"Daddy play with us," Tiffany interrupted his conversation.

"Hold on baby,"

"Sammy, how sure are you that Mercedes didn't have your child?" Simon rationalized.,

"Sy, what are you trying to suggest? She never would do that to me." Sam hopped off the chair to find an more private room to talk.

"I'm about to leave," Brittany yelled!

"Shit, shit my wife is trying to go out of town, hold on," Sam covered the phone, "Hold on we need to talk."

"I'm hungry, "Elizabeth whined.

"I'll fix her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Jessica offered.

"Can I haff one tooo," Tiffany asked?

"Thank you ," Sam mouthed to his daughter, "Brittany, why don't you ask San to stay with us for a while?"

"Sammy, you have a lot going on right now. Forget everything I said. I read too much into Kurts strange behavior. They probably were worried about the baby. The coincidence was uncanny, you're right Mercedes would never keep you from your own child, Alright bye," Simon laughed at his own conspiracy thoughts.

"Bye," Sam hung up, "Britt-Brat!" He found her in their room.

"Love you Sam, but Santana needs me more."

"We have a family you can pick up and go!" Sam felt like his head was going to explode. He couldn't concentrate. Simon was right Kurt didn't make announcements he made declaration and productions. Why didn't he know about the kid? He wondered if Mike knew about the kid?

First he had to out what his wife was up to.

"Britt-Brat, we need you more." Sam pulled her into a kiss.

"Love our kisses still haven't to go. Quinn went to visit San two weeks ago. San's girl automatically thought Santana was cheating," Brittany broke from the kiss.

"You better hurry back," Sam kissed her again.

"Love you."

* * *

**Two –Days Later**

"Hello." Sam answered his phone. He hoped it was his wife, he wanted to talk to her before he picked up the girls from school.

"Hey Sam, it's me Blaine. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"Blaine, congrats! Simon told me Kurt and you adopted a son."

"About that can we talk?" The tone of Blaine's voice made him shudder. He had a feeling Blaine wasn't calling to ask him to be the godfather.

"What's up?" Sam asked softly.

Blaine took a deep breath trying not to lose his nerve.

* * *

**Thanks everybody for the reviews and the suggestions. As always please inbox me suggestions. One thing I need help with is a sexy cologne for Sam to wear when he comes face to face with Mercedes! **

** Love ya! **

**LudaNeet**


	9. Holding the Moon

**HOLDING THE MOON**

* * *

**Love Ya! Sorry, I feel like I have Sam over the map, I 'm going to work on reeling him in. In the last chapter with Sam's fantasies I think he was just being bitter. His biggest fear is losing his girls. When I was nip & tucking the chapter I might have omitted an important paragraph. I might paste it in. Thanks for being patient with my story. JoAnna, Thank you for the suggestion of cologne for Sam.**

**This chapter is my fav so far. It might because I love the title.**

* * *

"Mercury" his voice softly said. Mercedes heart sank only one person in the world called her that. After the nickname Mercy caught on he decided to find a private nickname. He chose Mercury telling her because she was in important element in his life. She had been so touched that she started calling him le'aw lawr meaning "Only Melody" in Navi.

"I have been out here for the last forty – five minutes debating if I should knock." He jammed his hands in his stone washed jeans.

"How do you know where I live?" Mercy knew this day was coming. Kurt had told her about the run-in with Simon. She just had hoped she had more time to prepare.

"Blaine." He replied not falling for her stalling technique.

"Ummm," She said warily. He didn't look like the cocky asshole she had seen last time he was in Cali. Or the unsure dorky clueless guy he was when he first got to McKinley High. He looked like the Sam she fell in love with confident with a dash of adorkable.

"I was wondering if we could maybe go grab something to eat and talk." Sam pointed to his rental car a black Charger, "Unless you have a studio session?" Sam knew from updates from Puck that she was putting the finishing touches on her first studio album.

"Not until tomorrow. I was headed to the grocery store." She was unsure if she should go with him.

"If you want I can follow you." Sam suggested picking up on her hesitation.

"It should be cool." Mercy studied him. His shaggy blonde hair cut short, emerald green eyes intense and reserved.

"Where should we go?" Sam opened the car door for her.

Mercy got in feeling guilty, "I know a place."

Sam pushed around his food. They were in a small bistro in the outskirts of Los Angeles.

"How long are you in California for?" Mercy asked? The silence was nerve wrecking.

"I'm not sure yet?"

He didn't look mad or sad. He looked like a child who received confirmation that Santa Claus wasn't real; all the clues were always there he just chose to ignore them because why would your parents betray you?

"How long have you known? Who told you?"

"I've known for about five days. Simon called me thinking I knew. Then Blaine called me."

"I would have thought you would have been here sooner?" Mercy's private thoughts slipped out.

"Mercedes, I almost caught the red eye out that night. Sy talked me out of it. I needed to get my house in order. I was scared I would hurt someone." The way he said it brought chills up and down Mercy's spine.

"Kurt and Blaine had no idea until recently I promise," She protected her friends.

"About keeping secrets, you may not want to answer the phone when Tina calls. I thought she knew. She thought you miscarried. Pissed is a kind way of putting it." Sam said.

"I'm sorry." Mercy played with her cup.

"For what Mercedes? What was your plan? When were you going to tell me? When he turned eighteen? Twenty-one? Ever?" Sam calmly asked?

Mercedes inhaled then exhaled. She knew from previous experience that Sam's calm demeanor was masking his boiling anger; it took a lot to get him to that point. Two years ago she would have never thought she would be on the receiving end of his anger.

"I have winged everything. I don't know what to do? How to make everything right for everyone. But mostly Josh." Mercedes stared at her half eaten sandwich, "Sam I'm sorry about all this."

"Mercury, why did you lie to me? You looked me in the eyes and told me you aborted my child. Do you know how screwed up I was?"

"I was mad at you. That and I had already had my appointment to terminate the pregnancy. I was afraid you would convince me to keep the baby. When I got to the clinic a lady there talked to me about the procedure afterward she told she would give me a minute to think everything through and if I wasn't there when she got back that would be okay too. She gave me a pamphlet with all my option. I think she knew how unsure I was. Sam, I'm prochoice always have been, always will be. I don't know why I couldn't, I just couldn't." Mercy hated that in the last year she had turned unto a crybaby.

"The whole situation is fucked up. I'm glad you couldn't go through it but why didn't you contact me the minute you decided to keep him?" Sam's green eyes blazed.

"Scared of ruining your family, mine is holding on by a thread. I thought I was doing what was best for everyone."

"Who in the hell gave you permission to decide what was right for my family," Sam paused, "Bullshit, you didn't want Britt to raise your child."

"Britt is great, she's nice. Yea, I had a couple concerns." Mercy admitted.

"Brittany is an excellent mom patient; fun-loving and she don't hold grudges. She would have treated him as if she had given birth to him herself." Sam defended his wife.

"I don't doubt she's an excellent mom. What happens when they outgrow her? I saw how Jessica looked at her at the Schuster's anniversary party." Mercy pointed out.

"At least she's raising her own damn children," Sam snapped.

"I think I should go," Mercy attempted to stand up before the tears started.

"Mercury, please sit down. I'm trying to have a conversation with you. I'm not saying I'm innocent here. I just don't see how you could keep him from me when you are the ONLY person that knows everything I went through at the strip club, the lady who tried to solicit me. Everything I endured to keep my family afloat. I thought you understood what family meant to me. And you pissed it on it." Sam hissed.

Mercy's instincts kicked in, she slide into Sam's side of the booth and wrapped her arms around him. She pressed her forehead against his, "I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry." Sam's familiar scent intoxicated her nose; his favorite mouth protection, cherry flavored certs, mixed with his signature cologne, Channel Pour Homme.

Sam leaned in lightly kissing her tulip shaped lips. He loved how soft and plump her lips felt meshed against his own.

"I shouldn't have done that. Simon has been playing Dr. Drew again. He's been asking me some insightful questions to consider." Sam pulled away quickly.

"Really? Like what?" Mercy scrambled back to the opposite side of the booth.

"I love my wife she gave me three beautiful girls. I don't regret my decision. I love waking up in the same house with my daughters. Knowing their likes and dislikes. What music groups they love. Who is their best friends and who is yucky. Letting them make me look like a fool when we play dress up. Tucking them in at night. Not regretting my decision to stay with my daughter is not the same as sometimes wishing my life went into a different path. Brittany and I had originally decided to mutually break up at graduation. I had applied to UCLA and was accepted when I found out we were going to be parents. I have made the best of the situation I was placed in. The reason I give hundred percent to Britt beside being scared of Santana is because I treat her like the woman I'm not only in love with but am crazy in love with."

"You were coming for me?" Mercy silently mourned the life she never knew was a possibility.

"Not only you! Simon was going and Disneyland had a wonderful intern program in their animation department." Sam had promised himself after chasing her all over McKinley after coming back from Kentucky he would never let her know how much she had him.

"I didn't know." She softly said.

"Simons has been wanting me to move to California for years. I have decided to stay in Lima for the sake of my family. Britt's moms there and it's closer to my family but there are other reasons I can't, "Sam sighed.

"_Like Brittany being closer to Santana and I can't lose my girls to them." _ Sam thought.

"I couldn't risk being so close to you." Sam spoke his truth.

"What do you mean?" Mercy was beginning to wish Sam had cussed her out instead. This was Chinese torture learning what she could, should had.

"Mercury, have you ever wondered why after all these years I 'm just now marrying Brittany?"

"Money?" Mercy guessed.

"Money? No, we are secured. Not rich but comfortable."

"Then why?"

"Irrationally I was holding out for you think about it. We all know I'm not shy about proposing. I didn't propose to Brittany for real until you married Shane. We set a date after you told me you no longer loved me." Sam had proposed a promise in some shape, form or fashion to Quinn, Mercedes and Brittany in high school.

"I thought you were sleep. And you chose her before I got back with Shane Don't blame that on me." Mercy defended herself.

"I chose Jessica. That day at Kurt's I thought they would be there. I wanted to talk to you thats it. I did borrow Kurt's phone to text you. "Sam admitted.

"Why didn't you text me from your own phone? Why didn't you talk to me when I got there?" Mercy wasn't sure how much more truth serum she could stand.

"Would you have come if I called you?" Sam twisted his trouty lips.

Mercy studied her food, "No."

"Exactly. When I saw you I couldn't express the words on why or how much I needed you. I needed to know if you still loved me before I could finally fully commit to Brittany. I didn't know it would result in me finding out you still loved me to lose it all in the same day." Sam refused to look at her. This would be the first and last time he planned to have a conversation to this degree about feelings!

"What would have happened if we did talk? You made it clear you can't leave Brittany and I am married. What was your plan?" Mercy challenged.

"I didn't say it was well thought out." Sam said, "I really don't know what my plan was."

"He looks like you," Mercedes provided as a truce.

"I am going to go see him soon. Would you like to come?" Sam politely asked? Sam had mixed emotions on her coming along. He wanted her to understand that she had actually kept him from his son. Then again he wasn't sure how he would react when he saw the infant and it sunk in for him that she had kept his son from him!

"Are you going to take custody of him?"

"Mercedes, I know Kurt and Blaine are great dads but can you seriously look me in the eys and tell me my son is better off without me? I have every right to get custody of him, but if you honestly can tell me that, I will debate walking away." Sam gambled. Mercy started to stay something.

"Answer me later."

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews and helping me shape my story! My next question is if Sam had a chance to name Lit Josh what would he name him? Sam Jr? or what name? Love Ya!**


	10. Junior

**JUNIOR**

**Thank you for the Reviews and the ideas! I'm still on the fence where poor Joshua will end up as usually please PM any ideas or things I should add cuz I think I'm getting off track again!**

** Thank ya! Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: I know I haven't written it in a while but I do not own Glee or its characters!**

* * *

Joshua swaddled in his Mother Goose Nursery Rhyme baby swing rocked back and forth, side to side battled his sleepiness. His emerald green eyes blinked in and out under his long lashed eyelids. Joshua yawned a perfect shaped "O". He stretched making two fists pump in the air, his legs pointing up.

Sam tried to wipe the dopey grin off of his face, he had a son! There was no doubt in his mind that this kid was his! He wanted to post it on Facebook, Maybe even reactive his Myspace account, announce it to his family and pass out cigars that read: It's a Boy.

Sam had no intentions on hurting Klaine or Mercy on purpose! He just had every intention of taking his son home with him as soon as possible. In order to do this he needed that Maury manila envelope reading: You are the Daddy! That was the golden ticket- the DNA confirming he was the father. Sam had already started seeking representation in California.

"May I hold him?" Sam asked Blaine.

Blaine nodded not taking his eyes off of Joshua. He watched Sam support Josh's head as he picked him up . Sam placed the child next to his chest. The weapon of curiosity helped Joshua win his battle against sleep. Josh stared at the new person holding him. Blaine tried to blink away the pain. The night he saw Simon at Children Hospital he had packed up all of Joshua's stuff ready to drop him off at Mercedes; fear that she had become such a loose cannon; made him changed his mind.

"Tell me all about Joshua, Blaine. Is he a happy baby? Cranky ? What calms him down?" Sam sat down on the couch memorizing Josh's face, "I mean I can see physically he's all me." He searched for any sign of Mercedes. He could only find her nose. It was like she was the incubator for his miniature clone.

"Mercy, did you put any work into him?" Sam teased. Mercy who was trying to blend in with the wall stifled a laugh. Sam stiffened up realizing his mistake of putting his walls down again.

Blaine jumped into the awkward silence, "Josh is a very good, happy baby, and he's always smiling. We almost have him sleeping during the night. 2:45 am and 5:45 am are his favorite times to get up. He loves music, no surprise there. We play him ever music to man. Jazz, Country, and R&B. His favorite is Mercedes voice. Kurt kept some of the recordings you guys sang at slumber parties. Josh gets quiet and looks around when he hears your voice. Did you sing to him in the womb, because your voice calms him down the most?" Blaine regretted divulging so much info.

"I used to sing to him all the time," Mercy tapped her stomach in conformation.

"Blaine thanks for taking care of my family." Sam's ears blushed as he refused to meet Mercy's eyes.

"No problem you would have done the same for me." Blaine swallowed the question of "_What next?"_

"Where's Kurt?" Mercy tried to steer the conversation in another direction.

"He should be back in a couple hours." Blaine replied. Kurt did not want to be around when Sam came over. He had hit the ceiling when he learned that Blaine had called Sam. When Blaine allowed his bitter side to visit him thoughts of Mercedes owing him a child clouded his mind.. But he wanted Josh, his son! Not some random child.

Sam allowed Josh's whole hand to wrap around his finger, "I have a DNA test scheduled for us the day after tomorrow at 10:30 am. I hope that works for both you."

Mercy opened her mouth to detest but the look in Sam's eyes stopped her, "I will have to move a few things over but I can make it work." Shane was going to be pissed that she would have to reschedule their couple therapy.

"Josh and I usually go to Daddy and me play group before I go to work. I think we can miss one right, Joshy" Blaine smiled at him. Josh rewarded him with a silly grin.

"Damn, he has my smile too, Mercy." Sam mirrored the smile back.

Mercy nodded in agreement with a tight grin. Blaine hoped it was as uncomfortable for them as it was for him to watch.

"How are your girls doing?" Blaine asked?

"My girls are excellent. Jessica will be seven in a few months. She's as smart as a whip. Elizabeth who I call Beta is five and my little Teddy bear, Tiffany is three. Three girls I can't believe it myself! Want to see pictures? "Sam magically pulled out his wallet. He handed a few pictures of his crew to Blaine.

"They are beautiful." Blaine noted how much they looked like Brittany except for the Evan shaped lips. He absentmindly tried to hand the pictures to Mercy.

"They are gorgeous." Mercy refused to take the pictures. She couldn't bare seeing the Evan girls pictures knowing pretty soon their lives were going to change and she had participated in changing it.

"My children are my world. All of them." Sam sighed. He knew how simple it would be to allow Klaine to raise Josh and him to go home to his girls. That wasn't him; he had to do what was right for all of his children!

"I should be getting home. I can catch a cab home." Mercy was overwhelmed by everything.

"I can give you a ride home; give me a few more minutes. " Sam didn't want to leave his junior, "I would have named you Holden Jones- Evans. But you look like a Joshua."

"I named him. Joshua means God is salvation." Mercy drily explained. She took Josh out of Sam's arms. She kissed him on his edible cheeks. Josh tangled his fingers in her hair. Blaine watched their interaction with envy. They resembled what he tried hard to forget they were; they resembled a family.

* * *

**Time for Sam to tell his family about his son I think. I also think Santana will have a lot to say about it? What do you think she will have to say? I know she will use it to her advantage to try to convince Britt to leave but I'm not sure how she should play it?**

** I'm thinking of doing a short one shot crossover fanfiction with Mercedes and Dean from Supernatural not sure think they will be sexy together? Or am I tripping? She wuld look good with Sam Winchester dough!**

.


	11. PANDORA'S LETTER

**PANDORA'S LETTER**

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! They have been so helpful! This chapter was hard to write! But it had to be done! The next chapter should be up very shortly. Love ya! LudaNeet**

* * *

Sam twirled the envelope through his fingers. All he had to do was open the envelope to learn if he had a baby boy.

"Daddy," Elizabeth interrupted her dads' thoughts.

"Hey Beta, how was school?" Sam smiled at his middle daughter.

"Good." Elizabeth climbed into his lap.

"Mommy, I haff a cookie?" Tiffany tugged at her mom's skirt.

"After we pick Jessie up from cheerleading practice." Brittany promised.

Sam hugged Elizabeth closer to him trying to protect her from the news in the envelope.

"Daddy, can I haff a cookie?" Tiffany turned to him. Sam tried hard not to snicker. Tiffany was too young to understand that playing parents against each other didn't work if they were in the same room.

"When Jessie gets home." Sam enjoyed what was going to be his last day of normalcy.

Tiffany walked away pouting.

"Daddy, Raina said that I am funny looking because of my ," Elizabeth pointed to her puckered lips.

"Funny looking? What? Beta, your lips are a gift. They are my gift to you. Your lips date all the way back to the beginning of time. They are the Evans signature. Beside you are one of the most beautiful women in this house alone." Sam poked out his own fish lips.

"Really?"

"Yes, your mom, Jessica, Tiffany and you." Sam tickled her belly.

"You have to think I'm beautiful." Elizabeth giggled.

"No, I don't? You are beautiful. The other dads in my group are jealous." Sam nodded,

"Daddy, you are funny." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam wished he could carry all the pain his children encountered especially the one that was coming up next thanks to him.

**Kentucky**

"Mom, dad, we are here," Sam announced entering his parents quaint home with his spare keys.

"Sammy!" Mary Evans hugged her oldest child.

"Hi Ms. Mary," Brittany smiled at her mother-in-law. Brittany loved her in-laws, Kentucky not so much. She texted Santana:** Wish you were here! KY is boring.**

** "**Where are my beautiful girls?" Mary looked for her three granddaughters.

"Here I am" Tiffany popped her head from behind her dads' legs.

"Gram, I got an A+ on my English test," Elizabeth bragged hugging her grandma,

"Where is Jessica?" Mary looked for her oldest grandchild.

"Gram, grandpa… won't… let me ….goooo" Jessica laughed trying to catch her breath. Grandpa was tickling her extra hard, she hated to be tickled but the involuntary laughter egged Grandpa Dwight on. Grandpa had got her while she was hanging up her coat.

"Dwight, let that girl go." Mary demanded.

"Okay who's next then?" Dwight smiled at the remaining girls.

"Dad, where are Stevie and Stacy?" Sam stood in front of the girls.

"At school of course. You will be here for their graduation right?" Dwight said.

" I Wouldn't miss it for the world." Sam promised.

"How long are you staying?" Mary asked.

"Four days." Brittany mumbled

"Good, good." Mary smiled. Sam wondered how long she would be singing that tune when she found out why he was there.

Sam placed the envelope on the middle of the table. Brittany played a game on her cellphone, his dad looked skeptical and his mom looked confused.

"Sammy sweetie, why are you acting all secretive is everything alright?" Mary patted his hand.

"I have to tell all of you something." Sam announced. The girls were at the movies with Stevie and Stacy who he had to pay for the outing.

"You can tell us anything," Mary vowed.

"The last time I went to California I went to go see Mercedes and her son," Sam started.

"I remember Mercedes. She was a sweet girl. Poor Stevie had the biggest crush on her. I think it was his first official crush. Didn't she get married a few years back? How old is her son? What is she up to?" Mary chatted on. Dwight shook his head picking up the envelope. He loved his wife but her blind spot was the kids and the biggest blind spot was Sam. Like the time he was so-called working at Dairy Queen, Mary ate up the story. Dwight wasn't sure what was going on but he doubt it had anything to do with flurries or blizzards. He didn't want to confront the boy without enough evidence then those kids came and took him back to Ohio. Whatever was going on it stopped?

"I take it was the end of the world again? Or was there an earthquake?" Dwight studied the envelope. With all that End –of the World mess Dwight was sure that Mercedes had packed up Sam's brain with her when she went away to college. She must have sent it back to him through Fedex months later.

"I don't know dad it just happened. I mean when it was the end of the world I didn't need protection we were married and the world was ending. This time it was an accident!" Sam defended himself.

"What are you talking about?" Mary asked?

"I take it since you are gathering us around the results came back 99% yours," Dwight said.

"Mercedes has a son. I didn't know that, "Brittany looked up from her game.

"There's a little more to the story." Sam told his father.

"Dwight, Samuel," Mary warned them.

"Kurt and Blaine have been raising the baby. I want custody." Sam admitted.

"Custody? Why do you want custody of Mercedes son? Wait did you say you went to go see Mercedes son or that you happened to see Mercedes son?" Mary's brain slowly put the piece together.

"Mom, he's mine. He's a little over three months and he looks just like me! His name is Joshua Klaine." Sam showed her a pic on his phone,

"Why is Mercedes son with Kurt?" Brittany asked?

"Mercedes is not feeling well she is heartbroken," Sam informed her.

"Will she get better? I hope she gets better! You can die from heartbreak you know? Brittany sadly said.

"Sammy, not again how could you? I love the girls I do. But the whole End of the World thing was irresponsible! And he looks sweet but you have a family that needs you? When did this happen? Right before your wedding huh?' Mary looked disappointed.

"Sam you can't have a son, I wasn't pregnant, or was I? I know the stork delivered him right? Where is he? Did the stork accidently send him to Mercedes?" Brittany incoherently asked? Sam was tempted to run with the story of the stork accidently taking him to California explaining his slight tan.

"Don't you dare." Mary could see the wheels turning in Sam's head.

"Britt- Bratt before we got married the second time I played house with Mercedes and she had my son. I just found out not too long ago. I would love him to stay with us." Sam explained.

"He's been with that boy, whose family you stayed with in school, since birth right." Mary said.

"Yea, Mercedes told me she had aborted my child or I would have him right now."

"I'm sorry this happened to you but leave that boy where he is. Is Kurt a good dad? "Mary asked?

"Blaine and he seem great with Josh. I want my son doe. I had no say so in this whole mess."

"And legally you don't. Most states recognize the husband as the legal father. Which means Mercedes and her real husband may do whatever they want with their child. I'm not saying drop out of his life completely. Talk to Kurt set up visitations but leave him with the parents that were there since day one," Mary said.

"You cheated on me? Why?" Brittany got up from the table.

"Mary, I think there is more to it then that. If Mercedes doesn't want to raise him why shouldn't Sam?" Dwight believed firmly in family. Sam wasn't too sure that Mercedes didn't want to raise Josh. The day of the DNA test, Sam had requested swab and blood test to cover all bases. Sam thought Mercedes was going to attack the Tech when he drew Josh's blood and he cried until Kurt plugged him up with a bottle.

"Sam has a family he needs to take care of and this kid has a family who loves him. Why rock the boat?"

"Because he's mine?" Sam always felt like a child around his mom.

"I wish you would quit thinking with your penis this time you have created a big mess probably because you were romanticizing an old relationship as usually. I'm not placing all the blame on you, she's just as much to blame too but I know you Sam," Dwight said.

"Work on your marriage leave her and that boy alone. I want to meet him when his fathers' allow him to visit us!" Mary was done with the discussion.

"I need your help telling the girls." Sam called after her.

"Make sure Brittany understands first," Mary yelled back. She liked Brittany she really did. She was a real live breathing doll with the common sense to match.

"Santana I'm so confused" Brittany hiccupped over the phone. Santana could tell something was wrong the minute she heard Brittany voice.

"Why what happened?" Santana wondered who was going to have to cut. Brittany blabbered something about Mercedes son, Kurt and Sam. What did Sam have to do with anything and why didn't Quinn tell her about Mercedes son?

"Britt baby, put Sam on the phone please," Santana had to get to the bottom of this.

"Phone," Brittany handed Sam the phone, Sam winced wondering who it could be. Brittany's dad was built like Hulk Hogan he was scary but not as scary as her mom. Brittany's mom was the one who convinced Britt that she was still married to Sam when she found out Brittany was pregnant. She had been leaning on them to "_Renew_" their vows for years. Sam found that very scary.

"Trouty lips, what's going on and you better not lie. I will find out," Santana threatened.

Santana was scarier than the Pierces combined, "Hey Satan, how are you?"

"I warned you not to hurt her so get to talking." Santana growled.

Sam told Santana the cliff notes of the situation.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen guppy lips. You will let Brittany come stay with me for a week or two to clear her head. If she wants to bring the girls don't you dare argue. You deal with your baby momma drama." Santana ordered.

"You can't run things for my family. We will work this out." Sam said,

"Funny, you think I was giving you a choice. We both know you are going to need me to vouch for you if you ever want to see the Evanettes ever again. We both know how much Britt respects my opinion. I have allowed you to keep your family this long don't fuck with me now." Santana hissed.

"I'm their father you will never replace me. Brittany's not completely innocent here. I know about you two." Sam stood his ground.

"Brittany is my best friend and you have no proof, you know like an illegitimate son. I'm not a lawyer and I could win her a large sum of alimony, child support, and a house in the Bahamas you don't even own." Santana promised.

"Whatever Lopez; promise to let her make up her own mind." Sam said.

"I told you not to hurt her; you're lucky I'm not cutting you or your precious Wheezy "Santana paused, "Put Brittany back on the phone."

Sam handed the phone back to Brittany; next step telling his girls.

"Daddy, can I have chocolate ice cream," Elizabeth asked" Sam had taken them out for ice cream. Jessica seemed to hang back a little. She wasn't sure what was going on but she did notice everybody seemed mad at her dad.

"Go ahead get two scoops, "Sam picked up Tiffany to let her pick out her two flavors,

"Dad why is mom mad at you," Jessica asked when they got to the table.

"That's why I need to talk to you girls. I want you to know that your mom and I love you more than life its self." Sam sat them all down.

"I'm your princess right daddy, "Tiffany smiled proudly.

"Yes baby, my three princesses. Well daddy now has a prince that doesn't belong to mommy. He has a different mommy. That made mommy very sad. Daddy was wrong for that but I would love you to meet your brother soon. His name is Joshua he lives in California near Cousin Simon. Would you like to meet him?" Sam tried to sound excited.

"Are you getting a divorce? Why would you cheat on mommy she's the prettiest woman on earth," Jessica cried. She was the only one who could somewhat grasp what was going on.

"Jess, baby I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Sam tried to hug her,

"I want to go home to mommy now, "Jessica angrily pulled away. Tiffany not sure what was going on except that daddy made her sister sad somehow wrapped her arms around Jessica.

"Bad daddy." Tiffany cried,

"I still love you," Elizabeth placed her tiny hands in his.

Sam wanted to cry himself he had hurt the most important people in his life.

* * *

**The husband being legally responsible is crazy right? I thought so too when a family member told me. I double checked on the internet and for the most part it is true in most states. There are steps that the biological dad can do too gain rights. This was the hardest chapter to d especially the girls part. Next chapter Mercedes is going shopping with a friend! As always PM me any ideas that I should include! Oh Glee, I love my Samcedians! Love ya! LudaNeet!**


	12. Kurcedes: Coddle not Cuddle

**KURCEDES: CUDDLE DON'T CODDLE**

** Thank you for the reviews! Love them! Love ya! Thanks for sticking with my story! We are almost at the finish line. I wouldn't have been able to continue without ya! Thank you bubblybubby for the suggestions! And Alliecat13- for reminding me it was time!**

* * *

Kurt and Mercedes held hands using each other as crutches as they walked through the mall. Shopping therapy was Kurt's favorite form of therapy. He was way overdue for his therapy.

"Did I tell you the album was done?" Mercy smiled.

"Really? I'm proud of you. "Kurt squeezed her hand, "In the dedication did you put to Kurt- my muse, my inspiration the wind beneath my wings. You should also add without him none of this could be possible."

"I miss this, just hanging out". Mercy said following Kurt into a department store. Kurt and Mercedes became instant friends after Mercedes recovered from her one sided crush on Kurt. She was the first person Kurt confided in about his sexual orientation. Kurt had kept a picture of Mercedes with a red rose in his high school locker to cement their friendship.

"Diva, don't get all sentimental on me now." Kurt leafed through a rack of shirts.

"Worse muse ever." Mercy inspected her fingernails.

"We are getting a family portrait done," Kurt placed a blue sweater against him.

"Joshua 's color is hunter green" Mercy commented.

Kurt breathed in, "Have you heard from Sam? What are his plans?" Mercy had told him all about Sam's calm manner compared to the time he busted her parents' kitchen wall. The thing that made sense was he was prepared to fight for custody and didn't want anything to jeopardize his chance.

Kurt was positive Sam wanted custody of Josh and possibly Mercy's heart. Kurt had under estimated Sam's visit. He walked into what looked like a family Christmas card picture.; Sam holding Josh above his head, Josh laughing and reaching for Mercy as she talked to him. Kurt's first instinct was to walk back out the door but Blaine's face read "Help me!" Kurt grinned and bared the remainder of the faux family's visit.

"I received the DNA results."

"Any luck Shane is really Josh's daddy." Kurt half-heartily joked.

"99.9999% Samuel Evans is the father of Joshua Klaine."

"What's next then?" Kurt asked?

"I don't know" Mercy shrugged.

"Diva, enough with this shit." Kurt's tone changed.

"What are you talking about?" Mercy asked?

"Everybody has used kid gloves with you lately, scared you are going to break. I think you are beginning to believe that shit. Well I'm fucking done! Diva, you must have gold woven in that pussy. Shane had every right to cuss you out; the proof is at my house. But no, Shane offers to raise your child, work on the marriage and obey your crazy whims! Then we have the blonde head crooner himself, Samuel Evans. I knew he was going to cuss you out so damn bad that we were going to have to wash your mouth out with soap. Blaine said he was scared to leave the room afraid you would conceive that little girl we want. That's how much sexual tension there was. Both men should hate you yet neither wants to give you up."

"Kurt…I " Mercy started.

"No, I'm not done. Diva, you are one of the strongest people I know! In the last year you have deteriorated. I don't know what to do to help. This is what's going to happen. My husband and I are going to Hawaii for two weeks in a month and a half. That gives you enough time to get the nursery ready for your son! When we get back we will come to visit Josh but it's time for your child to go home!

"Kurt, I thought you love Josh?"

Kurt stopped her with his finger, "You don't get to question my love. I do love Josh, I even love you! That's why I took him in. I didn't want you to lose him or regret it later. Instead you are losing you." Kurt took a minute, "And tell Shane the truth it won't happen again. That was a goodbye fuck, or go get Sammy back. Whatever you do I don't think you will be okay until Josh is with you."

"I didn't mean to cause all that drama in your house." Mercy looked at him hurt.

"Well you did! Mercedes, we are not abandoning you or Josh. We will be around so much that your mom will invite us to the family reunions!"

"I don't know, I have only done a few weekends with him." Mercy questioned herself.

"We will do a week next and I will spend a couple nights with you but I'm done coddling you."

"I apologize for everything." Mercy hugged Kurt.

"This stress is not good for my pores, facials?" Kurt suggested. He was ready to move on from the drama and like that, that's what he did!

"Cucumber facial." Mercy sang. She went along with the mood change, they had been friends long enought to be able to shift like that.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Kurt boo, where have you been?" Blaine woke up to his husbands' movement.

"I went shopping with Mercedes then I took in a few old movies," Kurt replied putting on his pajamas.

"A movie by yourself?" Blaine asked?

"I needed a minute by myself after talking to her." Kurt had sat in the back of the theater crying.

"I guess you told her." Blaine sat up turning on the night stand light.

"Yes, I wish I could be as strong as you. I haven't seen you cry yet."

"Oh Boo, I have been balling my eyes out. When I put Josh to bed, dress him and change his diapers. I'm about to lose my son. I know we are doing the right thing, I wish it didn't hurt this much." Blaine admitted.

"Blaine, I feel like my heart is being ripped out without the anesthesia." Kurt's' face crumpled. Blaine put his arms out for him. Kurt dove into his arms. He allowed his deep blue eyes to cloud over with tears. Kurt buried his face into his husbands' firm chest. He cried a gut wrenching cry from his soul. Blaine rummaged through his hair allowing him to get it all out.

"I'm ….sorry…for putting you…through this….I really….did start out with intentions….to give Josh back to…her …I don't …think…I can." Kurt said between sobs.

"Joshua won't be able to get rid of us that easy. Except maybe when he becomes a moody teenager and that's a weak maybe." Blaine kissed Kurt on top of his head. Kurt pulled his face away from Blaine's tear soaked chest.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Kurt asked.

Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips. Kurt pared his lips to welcome Blaine's warm moist tongue.

He was lucky to have to have such a sexy man in his life. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's raven black hair. Blaine started to remove Kurt's pajama bottoms when Joshua reminded them it was 2:45 am feeding time.

"Won't miss that." Kurt pecked Blaine on the cheek before going to feed his son.

"Hurry back" Blaine winked.

* * *

** As always any ideas please PM ! Thank ya in advance- LudaNeet **


	13. Where I Stand

** WHERE I STAND**

* * *

**Thank you SO much for the reviews! I know I sound like a broken record but I could not have continued this story without them! Love the review! Love ya! LudaNeet!**

* * *

**3 months –later**

Mercedes shifted Joshua on her hip. The 6-month old baby was playing peek-a-boo with his mothers' purple bra strap. The last time he won the game he snapped her strap so hard that Mercedes yelped causing him to cry in response. That was five minutes ago, Joshua had forgot the incident and was ready for round two!

"Here Joshy." Mercedes handed him a bottle filled with Gerber Apple juice. Josh's green eyes questioned rather he should continue his present game or grab the bottle. They were at the airport waiting for Mercedes mom to pick them up. She was home to celebrate the release of her CD that was coming out shortly.

Mercedes's scratched her head. She had promised her mom she would go natural. She did for a whole two weeks. It naturally got on her nerves. She still hadn't went back to weave. Her mom should be proud beside when she told her about Joshua, natural, weave or perm was going to be the last thing she had to worry about. She might actually get a whooping!

"GrandDee is going to love you." Mercedes promised looking at her son with pride. Josh's blonde-brown hair was attempting to darken up a little, his big green aqua eyes seemed to twinkle. The miniature heartbreaker had the nerve to have a deep dish dimple in his right cheek.

The last three months had been interesting. Kurt kept his word dropping Josh off before going on vacation. When they got back they stayed away for two weeks until Blaine decided to continue daddy and me classes. After that the three of them had morphed into a nuclear family staying at Mercedes house. Mercedes pretended to moan and groan about her house guest but in reality she LOVED them around. She had to practically sneak out to get to Lima without them in toll. There were moments when things were strained from the whole fiasco but they refused to allow it to ruin their friendship.

"Mercedes, Ladybug." Donna Jones half hugged her daughter.

"Hey mom, meet the new man in my life, Joshua." Mercy shone with pride. Josh attempted to hold his bottle and chase the bra strap at the same time.

"He is handsome. I'm glad Shane and you adopted a baby. I need a new grandbaby to spoil." Donna pinched Josh's chubby cheeks. Josh laughed hiding his face into his mom's shoulder.

"He's a charmer, don't let him fool you." Mercy explained.

"Where is Shane?" Donna looked around for her son-in-law.

"Shane wanted me to enjoy my family." Mercy smiled. Mercy had taken Kurt's advice and confronted the issue at the therapist office. She had changed a couple of phrases.

* * *

**Two months prior**

_ "Shane, I understand your feelings about Sam and I respect them. With that being said I propose _

_that Sam won't be able to pick up Josh without you being present or he can pick him up at the Klaine household. I choose to try to work things out with you yet I understand if everything is too much to handle," Mercy used the talking tools she had learned in therapy,_

_ "Baby, thank you for respecting my feelings, I have recently learned that I have a," Shane paused looking at the therapist. The therapist nodded for him to go on._

_ "I have recently learned I have a very low sperm count. I should be able to have children. I might need a little assistance or it will be a miracle child, Do you think you still want me?"_

_ "Yes, I am concerned that anytime I do something wrong or don't agree with you will be out for revenge like you sleeping with that girl," Mercy felt like a star pupil using all her tools._

_ "I promise to keep the line of communication open no matter if we decide to resolve or dissolve our marriage," Shane said._

_ "I respect that. I know you have concerns that need to be addressed. The day Sam was in California I should have removed myself from the situation. Moving forward I have no plans to ever put myself in that scenario again."_

_ "Sam is not our only issue. I feel like I am a second fiddle to New Directions always, especially Kurt. If we have plans and Kurt gets an hang nail you rush to his side as if he's going in for surgery._

_ "I apologize for that I had no clue you felt like that. I sometime think you stayed married because you feel like you one an item you lost in high school or you are in love with the idea of me. "Mercy spoke._

"_I apologize for making you feel like a grand prize. Those were never my intentions! Shane said. They looked at each other and laughed. So much bullshit they had to work on._

* * *

Mercy looked over at Joshua who was fast asleep on the couch. She glanced over at her parents who were watching a rerun of the Cosby show. This was it, her chance to tell them everything.

"Mom, Dad, I want to talk about Josh." Mercy prepared for this discussion.

"Lady Bug, are you okay." Donna asked her youngest child?

"No, but I'm going to be," she stopped, "Remember the whole in the wall?"

"Yes, I'm still not clear how that happened. What about it?" Donna asked?  
"Sam Evans did it during an argument with me."

"The blonde-head guy?" Dr. Jones asked confused, "What does that have to do with Josh or anything?"

"He punched the wall because I told him I was getting an abortion."

"Lady Bug, you are not making any sense." Donna tried to get her daughter on track.

"I'm here to celebrate the release of my album and so Josh can meet his sisters." Mercy rambled.

"Sisters? Girl start making some sense." Dr. Jones patience was wearing very thin.

"Joshua was not adopted. He's mine. Kurt almost adopted him so I would be able to keep him in my life. Then Sam found out and he wanted custody." Mercy blabbered on. Donna took a closer look at the sleeping boy. She could see hints of her daughter.

"Please tell me Josh is the product of a recessive gene? My great-great-great- grandma passed for white during slavery," Donna reasoned.

"I stepped outside of my marriage! I am sorry for embarrassing you."

"Embarrass us? You couldn't do that if you tried. I love you no matter what. I will support pretty much anything you do." Donna assured her. Mercedes hugged her mom.

"Sam really? Why? He was a little scrawny," Dr. Jones made a face.

"I'm sorry. I thought Sam was a passing faze. I didn't know he was your first love I thought Shane was. Where does all this leave Shane?" Donna asked? Donna had viewed him a little above that Puck guy she had dated prior, a faze.

"I cannot blame or rationalize this on anybody but me! I have tried for the last year and I'm tired! I have to take responsibility for my own action." Mercy said, "I'm not sure where this leaves Shane and I."

"Let Shane go. How is Sam's marriage?" Donna asked?

"According to Sam their children are the reason they consider working it out. Her best friend is in her ear to end it I think." Mercy informed her mom.

"Mercedes, the reason I say to let Shane go is because I have seen the way he looks at you in awe. He deserves to be with someone who will look at him the same way. I know you; if Sam got to you it is because unconsciously you saw it as a form of love. I cannot see you stepping out of your marriage for less unless it is Blair Underwood." Donna threw in her daughters celebrity crush.

"I love Shane I do." Mercy mulled over her mom's logic.

"Love him enough to let him go. I think you are afraid of three things. You can excuse Sam going back to his wife for the kids. Sam leaving his wife and still not choosing you at least with Shane around you can say you were not hoping things would work out, Second you are scared that if you two do try to make it work, it falls apart and last the scariest of all what if it works? Do you deserve that?' Donna continued.

"I say we kill the boy! Why didn't Shane kill him? I would bail him out I like Shane." Dr. Jones grumbled.

"Dad, Sam didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do," Mercy tried to erase the images of all the things Sam didn't force her to do that night. She didn't want to blush with shame in front of her parents.

"Quit using Shane as a shield." Donna continued her campaign, "We will help you with Josh. By the way what is the proper protocol here? If you two were dating I would invite him to dinner, I don't know the polite thing to do for a guy who knocks you up while both parties are married?"

Mercedes smuggled a laugh, her mom was cute! So polite and sweet, who else would be worried about the politics of a love child?

"Shoot him in the knee caps," Dr. Jones answered.

"Daddy, I'm the one who kept his child secret from him. If some girl had done that to one of the boys you would be suing for custody." Mercy used her brothers for examples.

"Okay I get it; he's not the only one to blame! What is he prepared to do for his son?" Dr. Jones seemed disappointed. He never really liked that damn kid. Mercedes was always helping him with something- homework, babysitting, and who knows what else? Dr. Jones' came from the era that the man took care of the woman!

"We have filed for joint custody. Sam will pay child support the time he's with me and vice versa when he's with Sam. We are going to consult a lawyer while I'm here. We all want what's best for little man. Kurt and Blaine have been staying with me to help out."

Donna beamed with pride, "Whatever you need help with you tell us! I told your father something was wrong. You seemed distance but no your father said you were busy and I was treating you like a baby. I will never listen to the old foo againl! I'm for real Mercedes Jones if I have to come to California to whop you, I will, girl don't make me say it!" Donna threatened. Donna was a petite, full figure woman but when she was mad she was scarier than her 6'6 ft. football player built husband.

"I brought you into this world and I will take you out," Mercy quoted. Her mom was definitely a "Cosby" fan and that was her favorite quote from the show.

"Try me again. Can't believe my baby went through a whole pregnancy and giving birth without me. Why didn't Shane call me?" Donna scowled.

"Sorry, I threatened him." Mercy had never thought about her parents feelings about this before.

"We will be okay." Donna kissed the sleeping boys' forehead. She smiled he had her brothers cheeks.

* * *

Mercedes thumped her ten fingers on the steering wheel.

She was in front of the Evans house dropping off Josh to visit them. The house was exactly what Sam described how he wanted his house to look like when they were in school, White picket fence and all. She searched for the golden retriever he wanted so bad. Sam would look good walking with a retriever.

"Mercedes, Mercedes," Sam tapped on the window. He peeked in the back. Josh was entertaining himself playing with his feet.

"Sam, I was looking for the dog." Mercy rolled down her window.

"You remember, Tennessee?" Sam was impressed, "Yea, I haven't had a chance to get him yet. Lord Tubbington wouldn't approve."

"That damn cat is still alive?" Mercy Tubbington was Brittany's overweight cat.

"No, we have Prince Tubby now, why don't you come in and say hi to everybody." Sam offered.

"I should get going. I'm having lunch with my cousin, Sheila." Mercy declined. She wasn't ready for all that.

"Sheila Jasper? Who hung out with gothic Quinn? "Sam wasn't around for Quinn's gothic fazes but he had heard.

"The one and only, she is married to a preacher with four kids." Mercy was proud of her cousin.

"Maybe next time? Stevie and Stacy are dying to see you. They're in town to meet Josh. Britt's spending the week with Santana. I'm not sure how the girls are going to react but I'm hopeful." Sam opened the back door, collecting Josh and his diaper bag.

Mercy forced herself not to hug him. He looked unsure and scared that she was half tempted to go in with him.

"Sam, please don't ask me to cuz I will," Mercy whispered. Josh smiled at Sam. Sam made it a point to call or Skype Josh every day to build a bond between them.

"How did your folks take everything?" Sam asked; he had forgotten how easy it was to talk to her.

"Not as bad as I thought. My mom didn't know if she should invite you to dinner or what? My dad wants to shoot you in the knee caps, or else it was okay." Mercy glazed at the time, "One minute and that's it Samuel Evans!"

"Thanks, but you better get going we should deal with everyone on neutral ground." Sam wanted her by his side to help him deal with his family. The idea of her willing to be by his side gave him the courage to do it.

Sam leaned into the car window kissing her before she could react.

"What the hell?" Mercy protested.

"My way of saying thanks." Sam walked away with Josh.

* * *

**I'm not sure if should, could, or want to continue in this direction. I knew what chapter I wanted to post next but I think it would be better if we get the POV of the girls, mostly Jessica! PM me ideas how the girls should react to their first meeting with Josh. I'm thinking the youngest; Tiff will think she has a doll. Jess, thinks of him as the reason her parents are not together but secretly likes him? Or should the middle girl, Beta, secretly like him? Thank you again for everything! And where should we take the Klaine- Jones storyline next? **


	14. Paper Dolls

**Paper Dolls**

* * *

Thank you so much for all the help shaping myy story!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee- just the DVDs_

* * *

"_Daddy must not know the difference between girls and boys" _ Tiffany thought looking at the baby in his hand. The baby's penny colored hair was in a trillion braids pulled up in a ponytail. The baby had to be a girl!

"Everybody this is Joshua," Sam sat down in a chair. Josh chewed on his green pacifier. Sam shredded him out of his blue windbreaker.

"He is Soooo cute!" Stacy scooped up the baby.

"He can't be Sam's'. Hey mama, does he look like he's mine?" Stevie pressed his face against his nephews.

"Steven, back up a little you are overwhelming the poor kid," Mary warned.

"He can't be yours, he doesn't look like a toad nor does he smell like five day old trash!" Stacy pushed him with her free hand.

Jessica watched Josh's huge green eyes fill up with crocodile tears. She tried not to feel sorry for him. He was the reason Mommy was gone, but he had to be scared too. His own mommy wasn't here either. He only knew daddy! Jessica wondered if he missed his mommy, was she hiding at her best friend's house too?

"May I see my grandson," Mary demanded.

"Yes mother," Stacy mumbled handing him over, "Can I take him to show and tell?'"

"Sam, you stole my woman and my child." Stevie loved getting under his older brothers skin!

Tiffany eyes got wide thinking, "_Daddy stole something, and daddy said stealing was bad!"_

_ "_Bad Daddy." Tiffany said.

"Stop Stevie, you are not funny." Dwight said.

"Tiff- boo, Uncle is trying to tell a joke! A bad joke but a joke!" Mary explained.

"Would you like to say hello to Josh?" Sam asked her.

"Hot potato one, hot potato two," Elizabeth sang, "Why does everyone want to see him anyway what do he do? Cry? Poop? Boooring!"

Sam started to correct her behavior when his mom stepped in, "Beta, when you were this age you were so much fun! All babies learn things at different times! I bet Josh is a fun baby. I hear he is learning to crawl. You were such an excellent crawler I am sure with your help he could win a race!"

"I know how to crawl. " Tiffany demonstrated her skills.

"You are good." Stacy laughed.

"There is no such thing as a crawling race?" Jessica made a face

"I am not getting on the floor." Elizabeth claimed. Lately every time Mommy went to visit Aunty Snixs, Jessica would remember she was mad at Daddy which made Tiffany mad at him. Elizabeth would get daddy all to herself now he was only looking at Josh, everybody was even Grandpa was talking about taking him hunting. Elizabeth couldn't figure out he was supposed to go hunting if he couldn't walk.

"Can I hold him?" Tiffany asked? She wanted to add him to her doll collection on her bed.

"Sam, can I talk to you in private?" Mary asked? She handed Josh to Dwight.

"Yes." Sam ran his fingers through his blonde hair. He followed her into the kitchen.

"Go visit a friend or something. You need to leave for a while. I know you want your girls to love Josh automatically but you have to remember they don't really know what's going on! Not even Little Miss Know It All Jessica even though she thinks she does! All they do know is that somehow Josh ties in with their mom disappearing. They can pick up on you being eager to make it work, but they don't want to betray their mom! I believe if you leave and everybody else backs off them for a minute Josh will win them over . He already has Tiff around his pinky. Beta will be the hardest because she thinks she's your favorite and she doesn't like competition. I like Britt I really do she's cute, loveable and a good mom when she's not in her own little world. Which brings me to my next point give them girls some room to breathe. Every time Britt leaves you try to compensate by taking them somewhere or buy them something. Do you really think that stops them from missing her? All it says is there pain should be bought. Sam, you are a great dad you don't have to do anything extra just be there. " Mary lectured.

"I'm not sure Josh is not familiar with anybody here." Sam debated his mother's words.

"I'm going to be honest I don't know what the best thing to do for all four of my grandkids but I will try almost any and every thing to help them. I'm willing to try this. I will talk to the twins."

"Maybe I could take Stevie and Stacy to a movie or dinner." Sam brainstormed out loud.

"That would be nice. Beside Sweetie, with you around you tend to suffocate Josh and he clings to you. Give everyone else a chance." Mary said, "I also want you to know how proud I am of you on how you are dealing with everything."

Sam gave her his award winning smile, "Thanks." He hugged her tight.

"Can I hold him?" Tiffany asked again.

"I told her she had to ask you. " Dwight explained to Sam.

"Ok, Tiff go sit on the couch all the way back and I will hand him to you."

Tiffany scrambled onto the couch with her arms wide open. Sam smiled placing the baby in her arms. They could have been the picture of a Hallmark card; Tiffany with her two pigtails, and little jean romper trying to wrap her arms around Josh whose braids were hitting her in the face.

"Aww, I have to take a picture" Stacy whipped out her phone.

"Look Mercedes left me a love note," Stevie pointed to Josh's bib that read: I Love my Uncle.

"You do know Mercedes has two brothers?" Sam pointed out.

"_If there was a secret love note it would be the baby Avengers on his shirt_, "Sam thought smugly. Everybody knew that Sam loved super heroes and Captain America was his favorite.

"I don't think Melissa will be happy about your love notes." Stacy giggled. Stevie looked at her as if any second he was going to fix his problem of being a twin.

"Who is Melissa?" Mary looked at Stacy.

"Stevie's cute and smart girlfriend. They are _EXCULSIVE! _ Why she likes Steven I will never know."

"Why don't you tell them about your boyfriend Point Dexter?"

"He's my friend." Stacy made a face.

"A friend that follows you around like a puppy and does your homework." Stevie smirked.

"Stacy you have someone doing your work?!" Mary shook her head.

Dwight kept to himself that she was smart enough to receive help getting her grades up.

"I can't wait to two get to college. Steven, are you being careful?"

"Mom, I know! I promise I won't pull a Sam! That's why I didn't want to tell you about Melissa! We hear about Sam's senior year enough!"

"I thought it was the End of the World!" Sam exclaimed.

"We can talk about this later when there are fewer ears around." Dwight deleted the conversation.

"Baby moving, "Tiffany announced, Josh was trying hard to lean forward from her.

"Stevie, Stac, you want grab something to eat with me?" Sam scooped Josh up.

"Maybe later" Stevie sulked. Stacy shook her head no.

"Girls, I will be back in a few. Jess, can you help watch your brother? Thanks." Sam placed Josh in her arms.

"Daddy, I don't want "Jessica started but stopped when she saw her dad walk away. Josh looked at her liking he was asking now what?

"Have you ever fed a baby?" Mary asked?

"Can I feed the baby? I feed my dolly" Tiffany offered.

Jessica locked her blue eyes with Josh's green eyes; she was feeding him a bottle. He wrapped his finger around her thumb. He refused to break eye contact. Jessica tried hard not to stare back, she couldn't he was cute.

"You're not that bad," Jessica whispered to him. He seemed like a happy fun baby. Josh replied by squeezing her thumb.

Elizabeth watched her sister with the baby, she had no plans to hold him or show him how to crawl.

"Beta, have you ever burped a baby? You have to hit them on the back. Would you like to burp him? Then Tiff you can help him build blocks. "Mary smiled.

"Okay but wouldn't it hurt if I hit him?" Elizabeth said concerned. Just cuz; he wasn't her favorite baby didn't mean she wanted to hurt him.

"I will show you how to burp him when he's done. Later we will feed him baby food it is going to be messy." Mary had a feeling her plan would work fine.

Sam left a voice message for his younger brother to call him back. He wanted to have a one on one talk with him to clear the air. He had never realized that maybe his actions made it harder on the twins. He wanted to apologize for that and tell him if he really loved this Melissa girl he should try the long distance thing. If it didn't work at least he tried and wouldn't wonder if she was the one who got away!

He wasn't even sure if Stevie and Melissa were going to the same college. Sam sighed. He was ready to go back home to his children. He scrolled through his phone.

"Mom is right I should go visit a friend." Sam said to himself.

* * *

**_The next chapter I might delete I'm not sure! I need help deciding !_**

**_LudaNeet _**

"


	15. Samcedes at Midnight

**SAMCEDES At MIDNIGHT: The Grape CertExperiment **

* * *

**I might take this chapter out and let it be a story by itself cuz I feel like it might take the story in a whole new direction but let's play with it for right now! Again as always please PM with ideas of things I should add! Love ya! LudaNeet**

* * *

Sam leaned against Mercedes hotel room door in baggy black jogging pants and an oversize navy blue Hanes t-shirt. His green eyes scanned the room.

"What are you doing here? Where the hell is my son?" Mercedes asked?

" He's sleep, my mom kicked me out of my house to smother him with love,she said I wasn't allowing her to bond with him. Tiffany thinks he's a real live doll baby, Poor Josh" Sam chuckled, "Can I come in?"

"I guess. Why are you here?" Mercy repeated.

"I come in peace." Sam put his giant hands up in defeat, "Just checking on you. Everything must be overwhelming. New album. telling your mom the truth and well everything."

"I'm okay, I was about to go to bed," Mercy stepped aside to let him in.

"I promise not to stay a minute longer than you want me to." Sam's scent invaded her nostrils. She could practically taste the grape flavored certs in his mouth.

"Grape flavor, huh?" Mercy squeezed her legs closer together flexing her pussy muscles Hormones, lack of sex and vivid memories of him made her horny.

"Want one?" Sam pinned her against the wall. He hovered over her petite frame.

"Yes," Mercy nodded. Sam bent his head down bringing his lips over hers. He used his thick tongue to pry open her mouth. He shared the cert inside his mouth. Mercy not skipping a beat enveloped the half melted cert inside he own tongue.

"I learned to share in kindergarten, good huh? You want me to leave?"

"Stay." She pushed away the nagging question in her head "_What about Shane?" _ They had agreed while separated they were free to see other people. Mercedes was sure that was one of the reasons he kept one foot out of reconciling. He was enjoying his freedom but Sam was the other reason.

"What flavor do you taste like?" Sam bite her slightly hanging bottom lip. Sam tried to wipe the smirk off of his face.

"You will have to taste to find out." Mercy wickly smiled.

"Why Ms. Jones naughty -naughty." Sam tugged at the elastic of her red pajama bottoms decorated in pink lips. He debated if he should stay by the wall or lead her to the bed. Sam opted for the wall. He slide her pants to her ankles as he slide eye-level to her beautiful landscaped pussy.

"Bikini wax?" Sam cheesed. His warm breath whistling against her coochie caused the muscle to contrast with excitement.

"Please," She begged trying to calm the excitement down. He was too close. Sam used his thick tongue to lick the outside of her downstairs lips. He slowly trailed the right then the left.

"Please….Sam." Mercy tried to climb on his neck to force herself in his mouth.

"Tell me who Ms. Kit-Kat belongs to?" Sam teased parting her hidden lips to blow on her clit.

"Yours…always have been…." Mercy kneaded at her triple D breast for more friction.

"That's what I thought." Sam did a sweep on the inside of her folds with his tongue in the same order as he did on the outside. He was douching her better than Summer Eve. She accomplished pythoning her legs around his neck. She tugged at his hair with her free hands.

"Sam! Sam! Damn Sam!" Mercy's whole body screamed his name. Sam responded by reaching up tug at the abandon breast and simultaneously using his tongue to push her clit as if it was an elevator button. Sam wiggled his tongue flicking her with it until she squirted inside his mouth. He gargled her juices in his mouth. Sam jumped up; he kissed her again to replace the dissolved cert with her own juices.

"Damn," She escaped from his make shift jail. Sam leaned against the wall. Mercy never disappointed sexually. She said nothing kidnapping his jogging pants, Sam threw off his shirt. He didn't want an inch of him to miss her touch. Mercy followed Sam's hairline on his belly with kisses until she was bent down eagle style bouncing a tidbit to keep her balance. Mercy returned the tease favor. She softly licked him like a melting ice cream cone; starting from the base leading up to the ice cream dip looking tip. Sam's shaft was text book gorgeous, he could have been a penis stunt double, it was perfect.

Sam closed his eyes in satisfaction. Lit' Sam loved playing inside of Mercy's mouth.

"Mercury," he whispered as she finally deep throated him, "Mercury have Mercy!"

She vacuumed harder. Sam tugged at both her nipples. He had learned a long time the key to getting the best blow job from Mercy was paying close attention to the breast. They were big for a reason, they needed the most attention. Mercy rolled her tongue around his tip, Sam exploded. Mercy couldn't forget his kiss.

"You taste better." Sam commented wiping his mouth free of his own flavor.

"Do you have protection?" Mercedes didn't need a repeat of last time.

"Are you sure? Cuz this time I can't promise that I can walk away." Sam asked?

"I need you." She replied. Sam didn't need to much convincing. Mercy was the fucking best! She stayed wet, she was competitive, and the connection was crazy bananas.

Sam finished undressing her like a child. He led her to the bed.

"Doggy style," Sam asked? Mercy compiled getting in position.

"_Damn, she's sexy_," Sam thought. He covered his saluting member up. He cupped both her ass cheeks, gently spreading them apart. He slowly filled her up. His lip coolers kissed the small of her back. He milked her breast as if he was suspecting for real milk to come out any minute.

"Sam," She moaned.

"No, what's my name? Who am I?" Sam picked up speed.

"Le'aw Lawr, Nja yawne lu oer," Mercy spoke Na'vi . The summer they dated she learned to speak Na'vi as if she was going to get graded for it.

With Sam's ego stroked the strokes were harder, faster, and better! They climaxed together.

Sam collapsed on the bed. The smell of sweat, their mingled body order and sex hit her nose. Mercy laid on his sexy sculptured body. Sam wrapped his arms around her. She was the only one he loved to cuddle with,

"You okay?" Sam absent-mindly played with her plump ass.

"No regrets this time, I don't think I can go back to Shane now. My mom is right I should let him go." Mercy knew she could technically use the loophole of their silent agreement to see other people to justify sleeping with Sam. Mercy also knew that didn't make it right.

"Did you mean it when you said you love me?" Sam held his breath.

"I never said that!" Mercy lied.

"Yes, you did in Na'vi. Did you mean it?" Sam's green eyes looked down at her.

"It was because I have been sexually deprived." Mercy tried closing her eyes his intense stare was too much.

"Whatever," Sam mumbled under his breath, "Nja yawne lu oer."

"We have to talk to the lawyer tomorrow to map out our joint custody agreement." Mercy changed the subject.

Sam got quiet he didn't want joint custody. He wanted Josh, he wanted his girls, and he wanted Mercedes. He didn't want to risk scaring her away.

"I was thinking if Brittany moves in with San, I should move to California. That way I can be close to all my children and Klaine can still see him all year around." Sam suggested.

"That would be nice; do you think she will leave Ohio? Did she leave you?" Mercy shook her head maybe she should have checked that fact out beforehand. What was it about Sam that made her make bad judgment calls?

"She's like me holding on for the girls. That's the only reason San hasn't won yet."

"Are you okay about that?"

"Abut Britt yea, I'm sad for my girls. We all will be okay eventually."

"Sorry for helping you lose your family."

"No, I would have screwed up somehow. Both our hearts live somewhere else." Sam pinched her ass.

"Mmm, do you have any more grape certs?" Mercy asked?

Sam wondered if he could ask her was there was a future for them. He watched her rub her legs together, he chickened out.

"How about cinnamon?" Sam grabbed his pants pulling out two cert boxes, "Or both? I always keep mouth protection." He dumped a mixture of both cert flavors in his mouth. He engulfed her areolas with his trouty mouth. He pressed the cert around her sensitive chocolate mounds.

"Damn. The things you can do with that tongue." Mercy moaned.

Sam used his tongue to position a grape cert on her right nipple and cinnamon on her left. Squeezing her beautiful breast together he sucked on each nipple until each assigned cert dissolved in his mouth!

"Damn! Damn! Le'aw Lawr! She screamed

"I love you." Sam's words were drowned into her skin

"Round two, please." Mercy begged.

"As you wish, Mercury." Sam obliged.

* * *

**Should this be reality or a dream sequence for Mercedes or Sam! Please drop me a PM Love ya! Or should we just post it by its self? LudaNeet! **


	16. THE HEARTBREAKERS CLUB

**The HEARTBREAKERS CLUB**

* * *

_** How did this happen? 3 months without updating my baby Joshua? I let time get away. I feel like I took too long to update this; trying to get back into this mode. Thank you everyone for the feedback for the last chapter. Let's start out slow for chapter 16. I plan to make this a total of 25 but I never know. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**_

* * *

Shane fidgeted in his seat at California Roast he wasn't even sure if she would show up. He hoped he was making the right choice. Everything in his mind told him to run. Deal with everything later.

"Hey Shane-Boo." She greeted him with a hug. He could smell her perfume lingering on his clothes once she broke the embrace.

"How is your day so far?" He asked sitting back down. She was beautiful a thick brown skinned woman with opened brown eyes.

"My day has been good. I'm glad you called is everything okay with you?" She asked full of concern.

"Honestly I have been doing a lot of thinking. I need to come up with a solution regarding the marriage I feel like I am on pause. I can't keep living my life like this. I have to be a big boy and chose a door. I am scared I will choose the wrong door. If there was no kid in the mix I believe I would choose my marriage. The thing is with the kid it complicates everything. I'm going to always feel like he's sneaking out my back door than smile at me with those ridiculous huge lips talking about I came to see the boy. How do you forgive a person? The question is reconciling the same thing as forgiving? Can't I forgive without continuing my marriage? I think it will be a little hard to continue the marriage without forgiving. If I see that smug ass cowboy I will beat his ass. Why am I angrier with him then with Mercedes? I guess because I watched all those emotions she went through. I feel like the world's biggest sucker for staying by her side all this time. When did you decide it was time to leave your husband for good?" Shane asked his lunch guest.

"After I found him sleeping with my sister that was after I forgave him for sleeping with the maid. It was like he was trying to find a way out of the marriage. He found his way out. I think he didn't love me. He didn't know how to tell me he showed me." Grace Miller replied.

"Damn. I think Mercedes loves me I don't think she's in love with me." Shane admitted. He thought about his mother's words at their wedding.

"_**Baby, why do you want to marry someone who has already told you how she feels about you when she rejected you?"**_

Shane had tried to convince his mom that it was all big misunderstanding. He hadn't told his parents about the last two years in his life. His mother might end up in jail for assault and battery on Mercedes. Lately their marriage had become a prison. Hiding from family and friends during the pregnancy and trying to keep up things during their separation.

"What do I tell my family?" Shane asked? He was going to look like the biggest sucker in the world.

"Shane, you did the best you could. I'm not going to put all the blame on your wife I don't know the ins and outs of your marriage." Grace said.

"Thanks for that. It is easy to say Mercedes is the bad guy in this scenario. I don't want anybody to dislike her or think less of her. She made a bad mistake. The thing is she is a great person but she is human. Maybe I was wrong for marrying her in the first place. Have I ever told you that she picked Sam over me in high school? Sam was dating her first he moved away before her senior year some genius in the Glee club brought him back to get this; help them compete against Mercedes glee club. I thought when I saw her again in college that it was destiny. We started dating again. I feel like an expired rebound boyfriend until she finds the man she wants or worst Sam returns. I know I need to let this marriage go. I don't know how. My dad told me a quitter never wins and a winner never quits. I feel like I am turning my back on a commitment I made before God and my family. On the other hand she started it. Look at me sounding like a pouty kid. Grace thanks for listening to me. I don't understand how or why your husband cheated on you." Shane covered her right hand.

"Edward wanted out. I don't think he was aware he wanted out. Edward wanted what he thought was the American dream a house, wife and 2.5 kids. When he got it he realized he was not ready to do what it took to keep it. All that shit sounds great in theory and paper but nobody really tells us how much work it is to be married. I gave hundred percent to my marriage Edward gave less than fifteen percent. I was not fully innocent either. The first time he cheated I reacted like it was no big deal. It took him sleeping with all the women in Manhattan and my sister to leave him. If you feel like Mercedes wants out let her out. There is no way she will stay no matter if she stays physically emotionally checking out might be worse. I had a friend whose husband wasn't cheating he was staying for the children. My friend felt lonely she did end up cheating on him. If you care for her let her go. If not for her not for you if you feel like in the long run it will hurt both of you." Grace hoped she was making sense because in her mind it was coming out like a string of words coming out.

"Grace, you are beautiful, smart and loyal Edward was an ass for cheating on you." Shane smiled.

Grace slide her hand out of Shane's, "Thanks but I don't think that we should be talking like this. We are in different stages of recovering from betrayals. I am ready to date but you, Shane-boo, you are not even sure if you have enough there to salvage your marriage or not."

"What if I said that the reason I don't want to return to my marriage is you." Shane admitted. He sighed he hoped he was not scaring her away. Grace had been a great shoulder to cry on. He had met her in a chat room that his best friend had recommended. They had private messaged each other a few times before realizing they didn't live that far from each other. Shane still loved Mercedes but he couldn't deny there was something in Grace that attracted him to her.

"I would say then stay with your wife. You basically said you didn't like feeling like a rebound guy and now you want me to be you're what; rebound?" Grace huffed sitting back.

"Grace, you are my only friend and confidante." Shane looked at his food, "Trying to work things out with my wife I have accidently burned bridges. I'm not trying to come off as the victim here. When I found about "Cedes I cheated on her with an employee at work. She had been trying to get at me for a while I did. I haven't exactly been a boy scout during our separation either. We made a pack that we wouldn't discuss who or what we do during our separation. My biggest fear is while she's in Lima visiting her parents that the person she does is _him._" Shane made a face.

"I do not want to become your whole world. I understand you are hurt right now. I wish I had met you first. Shane you are my type a teddy bear kind of guy, who is supportive. I want you to focus on you not a relationship. If in time we are in the same space emotional and I'm not seeing anyone I would be honored to be your woman. "Grace smiled, "I just can't do it right now. Too many lose ends with your current wife."

"I accept that answer." Shane said. Grace was worth the wait. Here he was saying in one sentence was he was going to work things with his wife then in the next breath he was saying he had feelings for her. Grace might be on to something that he wasn't ready for a serious relationship.

…..

"Brittany, "Santana yelled from the hot tub. Brittany pranced out in her red yellow bikini. Santana gulped she looked perfect in the bikini, there was no war scars from birth on her flat stomach. Brittany was visiting Santana trying to hide out from her current home arrangements. Things in Lima was not going very well. Brittany was confused on how to save her family.

"Santana, I was talking to Jessie she said she met her brother." Brittany slid into the hot tub next to Santana.

"How is she doing meeting her brother?" Santana asked concern. The girls may have belonged to Sam but she loved them like her own. Jessica and she shared the same middle name, Diabla.

"She says he's okay. Beta says he's a boring baby and Tiff says he looks like a girl. She wanted to know if daddy didn't know the difference between boys and girls." Brittany placed herself into the warmth of Santana's arms.

"Are you okay with everything?" Santana asked?

"Everything like what? The girls say they are fine then I am fine. Should I be mad or sad? I'm confused." Brittany massaged her forehead.

"Britt- Brat, you are allowed to be mad, sad or however you wish to feel. Sam cheated on you with Mercedes who once was your friend." Santana pointed out.

"Sam was her boyfriend first. I took him from her didn't I?" Brittany asked?

"No, Sam and Mercedes had broken up with each other before you dated him. They were both wrong in sleeping together when you were married to him." Santana said.

"I am not mad at Sam for messing with Mercedes. I don't care. I am mad that he broke our girls' heart, you can die from a broken heart."

"I had told you to move with me when you were pregnant with Jess. We could have been a family – you, me and Jess."

"What about Beta and Tiff, where would have they lived?" Brittany asked not catching on.

"They would have been our daughters too." Santana said.

"Oh okay,"

"Look if you want to we still can be a family- the five of us. I have money saved up we could get a cute four bedroom in a good neighborhood with a great school. We can get them in a private school, a house with a pool. If you want Prince Tubby can get his own small room. Brittany I love you, I love the girls. There is nothing I won't do for you." Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek.

"Where would Sam, Mercedes and baby sleep?" Brittany asked?

"Not with us. They can get their own place to live." Santana splashed some water at Brittany.

"The girls need Sam. We both need to live in the same house as the girls."

Santana pictured a very crowded house with Brittany, herself, Sam, Mercedes and four kids. How confusing would that be for the kids; three mommies and a daddy? Christmas cards would be one helluva of a sight. Santana added Blaine and Kurt into the mix. They were not going anywhere without that boy. She had gathered enough of the story to understand the kid was practically theirs too.

"You know we can have Klaine move in too." Santana mumbled.

"We should get a house like Real world and have the whole Glee club living together. Do you think Quinn will want to live with us?"

"No, Britt I don't think the whole Glee club and their kids would like to live with us." Santana regretted her answering seeing the disappointment on Brittany's face.

"Come on let's get out of here. We should get dressed up and go out to a party or something." Santana exited the water grabbing a towel for Brittany.

"Santana, am I a bad mother?" Brittany allowed Santana to wrap her up in a towel.

"Brittany you are the most caring loving person I know. You are more than a good mother you are a great person as well. Why would you ask that?" Santana asked embracing her into a hug.

"I overheard Sam's parents talking Ms. Mary does not think I am a good mom. She had told Mr. Dwight I am always gone with you."

"Forget Ms. Mary, you need time without the kids time to time. Sam is not a saint obvious. Look we will get everything straightened out what's best for the girls." Santana promised. Santana hooked her pinky into Brittany's.

"All I want is to be a good mommy to my daughters. I care about Sam I don't think I love him like I love you." Brittany admitted.

"You can be a good mommy without living with Sam. I promise. We can move to Lima, Ohio if that will make it better for you." Santana thought about what great dying scene her character Lucinda would have if she announced she was leaving to be with her soul mate. Santana might have to leave the job she loved but she would do such a great job she would win two daytime Emmys.

"Santana, your job is here."

"I lost you once I refuse to lose you twice."

"I love you Santana Lopez."

"Love you too."

* * *

**Strange chapter for me. I was using this chapter to get my feet back into the story. Next chapter we are going to start it off with my favorite character of the story Joshua. As always PM with things I should include. I am not going to take such a long hiatus on this story again. I plan to post the next chapter before next week. Have to get all my crazy notes back out. Lol! Love ya, LudaNeet **


	17. A ROSE BY ANY OTHER NAME

**-A ROSE BY ANY OTHER NAME-**

* * *

_**Now that we know what's going on with the other parties let's get back to my favorite little guy. Again I missed you guys! I have to give a shout out to TBloves2read for the idea of Stevie acting like well himself! Thanks.**_

_**And a shout out to my nieces that reminded what funny things babies/kids do!**_

_**It's been awhile since I included my disclaimer here goes- I do not own any of Glee's characters'- Ryan Murphy won't share! **__** Just kidding!**_

* * *

Joshua held on tight to his mother's shirt as she tried to lay him down to change his diaper.

"Joshy, you have to let me out of the death grip." Mercedes attempted to free her shirt. Josh pulled up with the shirt.

"He has a grip like me." Stevie winked at Mercedes.

"Oh, Okay." Mercedes knitted her eyebrows in a question mark, "Uh, Stevie, is there something in your eye?"

"You need your big brother to blow it out." Sam coughed a laugh. That was what the little squirt got for trying to flirt. Sam moved closer to help his brother.

"I am perfectly okay." Stevie stepped back. Stacy and Stevie had come with Sam to drop Joshua off to Mercedes at the hotel.

"Why didn't you stay with your parents?" Stacy asked examining the things Mercedes had on the dressers.

"Josh is a little loud at night I didn't want to wake them up. That and my mom would try to feed him at night so that I could get some sleep." Mercedes paused.

"How horrible your mom wants to help you." Stevie interrupted her.

Stacy smacked her twin on the arm, "Shut up, Stupid."

"I didn't want her to lose sleep on my responsibility. I'm sorry Stevie; did I do something to you?" Mercedes asked?

"He's an idiot ignore him." Stacy said.

Mercedes freed herself from Josh's grip, "I feel like I stepped into the middle of a conversation."

"Mercedes, I'm sorry how about I make it up to you by inviting you to dinner with us. Sam's treat but you will be my date." Stevie gave her a quick nod.

Mercedes finished changing Josh's diaper, "I'm not sure if I should."

"Oh please! I do not want to be the only girl there! Mercedes, please say yes. If you don't do you know what's going to happen? We will end up at BW3 eating wings watching sports while I am on my phone texting Lexi my BFF! Sam is supposed to be spending quality time with us! Quality time is not watching sports. They wouldn't dare try anything stupid with Josh and you around." Stacy excitedly chatted.

"Joshua likes sports we were watching baseball last night." Stevie dryly said.

"We would love to have you." Sam smiled.

"Just dinner, then you will bring us straight back? I promised my mom I would come over bright and early for breakfast tomorrow." Mercedes looked at the room of eager faces. She looked at Joshua who was smiling at her.

"Just dinner, unless you want more." Stevie said.

Mercedes made a disturbed face was Stevie really trying to flirt with her?

"You can even bring the car that way you may leave when you're ready." Sam suggested.

"I'm riding with Mercedes and Josh." Stevie volunteered.

Mercedes gave a- should- I- really- look?

"I will ride with Mercy for girl bonding time now unless you want to talk about getting your nails done and how cute is Liam Hemsworth is I suggest you ride with your brother to fight over who gets to sit next to Mercedes." Stacy threatened her brother.

"Let me find Josh a decent outfit." Mercedes shook her head. She wondered when the Twilight Zone became her home resident.

...

"Stevie, what are you up to?" Sam asked his brother in the car.

"I am getting my woman. Sam you know Mercedes is too much of a woman for you. Now that I am about a month away from being legal I figure I should go after her." Stevie watched Mercedes gather up her long flowing skirt to get in her rental car.

"Mercedes is a little bit too old for you beside what about that girl you like?"

"Her name is Melissa. It doesn't matter when schools out she will break up with me. She's going away to college I am going to NKU with Stac, the one girl I will be stuck with for the rest of my life. I can see it now Stacy and I will be living in the same old folks home eating apple sauce with no teeth." Stevie buckled his seatbelt.

"Well that was very graphic. Does Stacy know about your nightmare?" Sam asked?

"She thought it was a wish of mine. That girl is crazy." Stevie said.

"I am glad that we have a moment alone." Sam prepared himself to lecture his baby brother.

"Why to tell me to stay away from Mercedes? Sam, you know that you don't deserve Mercedes. If you loved her why would you even put her in this situation?" Stevie said.

"I admit I fucked up." Sam followed Mercede's rental car, "I never meant to put her through all that shit.'

"Why would you get Brittany pregnant? If it was the end of the world why didn't you go be with Mercedes? Why didn't you come home to be with us? Were we not important? I don't remember you calling us to say good bye. You know who I was with for the end of the so called world? My twin!" Stevie yelled, "The one person I can always count on because the minute you left us to live with Finn you stopped being reliable."

"Steven, I am sorry I did not know that's how you felt." Sam tried to remember why he chose to be with Brittany that night.

"How would you? When mom learned your school was involved with a school shooting she almost homeschooled all of us, dad had to convince her not to go to Lima herself to get you. Did you know that? Did you come home that weekend for her to examine and fuss over you? No, but I heard you bought your ditzy woman a kitten." Stevie said.

Sam exhaled they were going to be at the restaurant in less than five minutes; Stevie and him hadn't scratched the surface of their issues.

"Don't worry Stacy still thinks as you as her hero." Stevie filled the silence.

"Steven, I didn't know I had become a bad brother. I did want to give you some advice. If you think Melissa is the one than try to make the long distance thing work. I am not going to say it will be easy or that you two will make it but with all the ways to stay in contact Facebook, Skype, and whatever else may come along it may. I'd rather you give it a try then being haunted by could of should of. "Sam said.

"I have some advice for you too, get your girl before I do." Stevie hoped out of the car as Sam parked.

"That was a very good dinner." Mercedes smiled, "Thanks for inviting us, Stevie."

"Thank you for coming." Stacy patted Josh who was asleep on her chest.

"Is he okay? I am going to the restroom really quick." She excused herself.

"Go ahead." Stacy smiled.

"Should we get dessert?" Sam asked the twins.

"I want cheesecake." Stacy excitement startled the baby a little. Josh repositioned himself comfortable on his Aunt.

"Me too, I will be right back. I'm going to call Melissa to say good night." Stevie said.

"I wish Mercedes was my sister in law. You know her album is coming out in a few weeks she already has a couple rough copies. She gave me one. Brittany is cool but it's hard to have a tangible conversation with her. I'd rather talk to Tiffany. Britts closet is my best friend dough." Stacy laughed.

"May I get you dessert?" the waitress appeared.

Mercedes was in the middle of washing her hands when he appeared in the bathroom. She made a face watching him locking the door. Mercedes grabbed her purse getting ready to mace his ass if she had to. He no longer was the cute brown headed boy that she used to baby sit; He was towering over her at 6'2 with an athletic build.

"Steven, I think you are in the wrong bathroom."

"I just wanted to talk to you for a minute unless you want something else."

"What's on your mind?" Mercedes tried to keep her cool, Stevie was scaring her!

"I want to offer to become Josh's stepdad. I know the whole Uncle thing might take some time to get used to. You deserve a man that can take care of you beside we could have other kids later, maybe a baby girl, Madison? I can make you happy I promise." Stevie kneeled.

Mercedes thought she was going to be sick.

"Stevie, thank you for the bathroom marriage proposal, Sam will kill us both if we get married. I am more than okay. Josh's godfathers go over and beyond for him. Beside he has a terrific Uncle – you. We don't have to be married for you to look out for him." Mercedes treaded lightly.

"I don't want to only look out for Josh; I want to look out for you. Sam was wrong for marrying Britt when he clearly loved you. I don't understand how he could even be with someone like her after being with you. I am sorry my brother is an idiot." Stevie shook his head.

"It was not meant to be. I love my son, my family and friends I will be okay."

"Sam can't solve this problem this time. If he decides to be with you which he should have done in the first place then he hurts the girls if he stays with Britt the girls will be happy but would he?" Stevie said.

"Sam should stay with his girls." Mercedes softly said, "We better get back before they come looking for us."

"Can we not mention my proposal to Sam? I am not scared of him…he will be mad though."

"I understand." Mercedes heard a knock on the door.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." The voice screamed.

"Sorry." Mercedes unlocked the door to let the lady in.

The lady looked at Stevie who tried to slip out, "You go girl he is hot." Mercedes left blushing.

….

"Mercedes, I have been thinking that we should try to give us a try." Sam suggested. He had dropped the twins off before taking Mercedes and Josh back to the hotel.

"I don't think that is a great idea. Joshua is my top priority I need to concentrate on being a mother than an artist not a home wrecker."

"Are you serious? I don't care what people think. I want to be with you." Sam said.

"That is because you are the Mistress. I know your mom must think I am such a little hussy." Mercedes handed Josh a bottle.

"Actually my family is placing blame on me for this whole mess. Stevie is mad that I deflowered his precious Mercedes. I had to remind him that you were married" Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes waist.

"That does not stop the fact that you did deflower me in high school remember." Mercedes slipped out of his grasp.

"Details, details. Beside I think in this case I am the mistress. You were married I wasn't so I was the home wrecker. By the way, what are male mistresses called?" Sam plopped down on the bed. Joshua turned to look at his father from his traveling crib without removing the bottle from his mouth. Mercy was beginning to wonder if there was something in the water making the Evans boys to act weird, now if Dwight hit on her she was going to have to leave town a.s.a.p.

"There is no word for a male mistress you guys are called players.' Mercedes complained.

"Hey if you want we can do a reenactment of our first time, just name the time and place." Sam gave her a sneaky smile.

"Sam, maybe you should leave." Mercedes strongly suggested.

"Damn Mercedes, the other night I thought, I figured" Sam searched for the words.

"It had been awhile. I figured you owed me a good one considering you are the reason I'm not sleeping with my own damn husband."

"I get it you used me. I feel so cheap." Sam pretended to cover himself up with the cover.

"I guess we are even then because that's how I felt after that night." Mercedes said.

Sam's face fell; tonight he was going for the jerk of the year. First learning how much he had disappointed his baby brother to learning he had crushed Mercedes sprit.

"I never meant you to feel like that. You have to believe that Mercedes I was trying to make you feel this." Sam faced Mercedes, He grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" Mercedes fought to free her hand. Sam refused to let go, he placed her hand on his chest.

"You feel that?" He asked?

"What?"

"Your heart, Mercedes you stole my heart the first time I saw you in that prom dress. Every time I am near you my heart starts running trying to get to its proper owner." Sam kept her palm on his beating heart.

Mercedes could feel his heart racing, "Sam, I can't do this."

Sam placed his own palm on her heart to hear its beating pattern," You're telling me that you don't feel the same for me? I think your heart is calling you a liar."

"Sam please leave." Mercedes tried to calm down her heightened breathing from having Sam too close in her proximity.

"You are not the only one who remembers abandoned dreams. I now you want to win a Grammy, I know you want more than one kid. If I remember right you wanted three. What should we name our little girl?" Sam asked? "Do you still like the name Riley?"

"I think I should name her not Sam's. Who's to say my next child if I ever have another is not a boy?" Mercedes questioned him.

"Riley is a good boys name too you know. Problem solved."

"Sam you are not getting the hint boy, girl, dog, or cat we are not sharing another being beside Joshua." Mercedes looked over at her baby. Josh had dozed off with the bottle sliding out of his mouth.

Sam removed the bottle out of the crib, "Why are you fighting us so much. You said it yourself you are not going back to Shane. I have no plans to go back to Britt and she does not want to be with me. I have given her an excuse to be with Santana. I was wrong for holding her prisoner as long as I have. She was not the only one suffering. Don't get me wrong Britt is wonderful for San just not me."

"You two do not get to run off in the sunset with other people. There are three girls that need you." Mercedes reasoned. She thought about why Stevie said he was proposing.

"I have no plans of abandoning any of my children. We will have to make this as easy for them as possible. I would love you by my side in the next chapter of my life. Shit, I always find myself back to you. Remember Labor day weekend?" Sam challenged. Mercedes did remember that weekend it was before Sam started dating Brittany. She was home from college for the holiday; she had bumped into him at the grocery store. He helped her put up groceries while her parents were gone. The next thing she knew they were putting up the clothes on their backs up in her room.

"You didn't have any kids or a girlfriend." Mercedes snapped. That day had been hot. They had almost got caught in the house. Sam was leaving out the backdoor as her parents were coming in the front.

"Mercedes, its more than the sex; the sex is great but it is you. I love you I always have." Sam declared.

"I can't I don't want to hear this." Mercedes said, "Shane loves me."

"That's great. That is the start of a good marriage. I have a question for you; who do you love? Don't mean shit who love you if you don't love them." Sam said.

"I love Joshua."

"Mercedes Jones, would you like to go on a date with me? My mom wants to take the girls for a girls night out tomorrow. I would like to take Josh and you out. I want to prove to you that I am not bullshitting you. I know everybody thinks that I can only think with my downstairs brain." Sam said.

"Thank you for the invitation, I don't think I can nor want to." Mercedes said.

Sam breathed in he was starting to feel frustrated with her, "Okay answer me this do you love me?"

Mercedes stared into his beautiful green eyes; she could see the hope of a future with him. She could see him cooking for a cookout the girls being teenagers wearing clothes that Sam viewed as too short cuz' they did not cover the kneecaps, she could see Josh getting under their skin by playing pranks. The picture was so easy to picture then it was replaced with three broken hearted teenage girls that blamed their woes on her.

"No, Sam, I do not love you." Mercedes said.

"Goodnight." Sam kissed the side of her face. Sam sadly smiled at his mini me before kissing his cheek. Sam let his self out of the room.

Mercedes fell on the bed. She curled up into a ball crying, "I did the right thing."

* * *

_**A/N: It was a hard choice to decide if chapter 15 should be real or not! At the end I thought it should be real just should have been moved for later but I had already had a blue print of where I wanted to go! I might still reconstruct the story later but I am not sure.**_

_**I think sometimes we have that one person that we try hard to say no to but when we are near them common sense flies right through the door. **_

_** The reason I chose the title I did is because I really do not know what a male would be called if the woman is married. If anybody knows the proper name please PM me? **_

_**Well we know that Shane and Mercedes need to have the talk very soon! I think that in the next chapter Simon is going to bring Mercedes a gift! **_

_**Love ya, **_

_**LudaNeet**_


	18. Simon Says

**SIMON SAYS**

* * *

_** Having Blue acting up has been really frustrating to say the least but I will continue trying to update my story. I had no rhyme or reason for naming this chapter what I did but hey why not? My goal was to finish this story by the end of the month I'm still working for that but it may take me a little longer than I original thought but I'm not giving up because Glee Fanfiction is my favorite site. **__** Love ya, LudaNeet**_

* * *

Mercedes tried to look from behind the door. She could see her entourage in their own little world. Kurt and Blaine were having a debate with her mom from what she could read from their facial expression. Mercedes was not too concerned her mom was very understanding as long as you were not disrespectful. Kurt knew this about Mrs. Jones and Blaine was so dang on polite that he would cuss you out with manners, "Please go to hell sir." What was bothering Mercedes was that she had asked her mom repeatedly not to continue to hold Joshua it made harder for her when her mom left. Yet there was an expensive lime green stroller holding a stuffed Superman minus the owner. Mercedes father was leafing through a magazine while talking to her brothers.

"Ms. Jones, we will be introducing you in five minutes. Is there anything you need before that?" A curly headed employee of F.Y.E. asked?

"No, thank you. You have been more than accommodating to me." Mercedes smiled. Mercedes album was being released and her public relations company had managed to get her a meet and greet at For Your Entertainment (F.Y.E.) store to launch her album. Mercedes greatest fear was that nobody would show up at all to see her or the only copies of her CDs that would be bought were the ten that her family had already bought.

"It has been a pleasure working with you, Ms. Jones. By the way I love your single Imagery Love." The curly headed employee really had enjoyed helping Mercedes she was used to putting up with some Diva's from the industry. Mercedes had been one of the most polite and level headed entertainers that she had met.

"Thank you so much." Mercedes gave the lady a quick hug. When her single Imagery Love had been released she had total ignored it with being preoccupied with her self-loathing for messing up her marriage, giving up her baby and hiding him from his father. That seemed like a thousand years ago. Mercedes closed her eyes trying to get rid of the butterflies in her belly.

So much had changed; her marriage was over it;no matter if neither one of them refused to speak the words out loud to each other. She had her baby back and two new roommates. The father of her child was aware of his son. Sam video chatted with Joshua every night. Life was getting better.

"Ms. Jones, we are ready to introduce you." The curly headed employee smiled. Mercedes smoothed out her already wrinkled free outfit; a black blazer with a purple tank top underneath and a black pencil skirt with purple pumps. Her hair was in a cute shoulder length flip curl. Mercedes Amber Jones was as ready as she ever would be.

"I am happy to introduce you to the lady of the hour Ms. Mercedes Jones." A voice announced.

"Ready." The curly headed employee motioned for the security guards to escort Mercedes out.

"As ready as I ever will be." Mercedes mumbled walking in between the two beefy guards. The one on her right looked like a John Cena knock off. She smiled up at him.

The room was crowded with people flapping glossy poster pictures of her and her album. Mercedes couldn't believe the turn out it was ten times bigger than the outcome she had expected.

"Are they here to see me?" Mercedes asked knock off John.

"They might be here to see me." He flirted with the pint size songbird.

"Welcome Ms. Mercedes Jones, "The announcers made the crowd go wild.

Mercedes table was set up with a glass of water, 6 purple pens for signing and extra CD's and glossy picture shots. The employees at FYE assembled a line for her fans.

"Fans, I have fans. I can't believe this shit." Mercedes thought to herself.

Mercedes tried to determine the end of the line it seemed to be endless. Mercedes turned to look behind her; her parents beaming with pride, her brother, Mitchell making a face at her trying to make her relax; Michael, her oldest brother entertaining Joshua and Blaine and Kurt silently giving their support. Mercedes gave her I-am- scared –but –I –am going –to –rock –this smile.

"Hi, glad to meet you! Who may I make this out to?" Mercedes greeted the first person in line.

Mercedes wiggled her fingers trying to get rid of the cramp that was forming in her right hand from signing so many autographs. Mercedes was actually tried of her own name by the 200th signature her name had become a wiggly mess. Mercedes peeked over the crowd. There was an actually end game. The last person was a tall football player looking figure. Mercedes couldn't quite identify the figure he was still too far away but it did resemble Shane. Mercedes was sure it wasn't him. Shane had called her the other night to wish her luck on her first public signing stating that he wouldn't be able to make it. He gave no excuses or explanation just that he wish he could make it because he cared for her but he wouldn't be able to make it. Mercedes sighed it would be sweet if he was able to make it. She really had every intention to remain Shane's friend no matter what.

"Can you make it out to the hottest, sexist southern guy you ever met or the sexist guy on the planet will be acceptable too." A voice zapped Mercedes out of her thoughts.

"Simon!" Mercedes squealed jumping up to give him a bear hug.

"I told my wife that you were almost mine. She didn't believe me." Simon pointed to a cute small blond headed woman holding a squirmy baby that had to be close to one.

"Hi, I am the person crazy enough to marry Simon, Lacey and this here Ms. Cranky is MyLynne" Lacey introduced her and the brown curly baby.

"Daddy, look there's my friend from the Doctors." LilyAnna tugged at her dad's pants to point out Joshua.

"Mercedes this is my daughter, LilyAnna she is a huge fan right baby." Simon squatted to be eye level with his daughter.

"Yes, my bestest song is Joshua lully." LilyAnna nodded her head.

"You like Joshua's Lullaby? Don't tell anybody but that's my bestest song too. It's about him." Mercedes pointed to Joshua.

"Mommy, may I go back there to play with him?" LilyAnna asked?

"Lilyboo, I'm not quite sure maybe another time." Lacey gave Mercedes an apologetic smile.

"How about I sign your CD Ms. Lily then I will allow you back there if it is okay with your mom." Mercedes watched the little girl's smile light up the room.

"Please mommy, please." LilyAnna jumped up and down.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Lacey asked?  
"Yes, I bet Joshy has some snacks there he would love to share with MyLynne." Mercedes signed three CD's for the Evans family.

"Great, I have a gift to give you when you are done signing autographs. I hope you will like it." Simon squeezed her shoulders.

"Will you allow them back there with my family?" Mercedes asked her security.

"As you wish Madame." John Cena look alike smiled.

Mercedes was on her second to last purple pen, a hand cramp and a rumbling belly when she looked up to see there was only three more people to go. The guy she had original thought was Shane was her last person. He could have passed as a relative. She concentrated on him as her marker of this wonderful and toll taking experience was over. Her hands got a burst of energy at the thought of the end. Before long she was staring in the eyes of her line marker.

"And may who I make this out to?" Mercedes asked the gentleman.

" Nathan."

"Well Mr. Nathan, I am glad you came out to see me. Thank you for your support." Mercedes smiled. She signed his CD with glee. Mercedes prepared to join her family.

"May I please get a signature before you leave, Beautiful?"

Mercedes heart did a flip. She was scared to look up. He couldn't be here he was supposed to be at home.

She looked up to be faced to face with a bouquet of red roses with a yellow rose sticking out like a sore thumb it was beautiful among the dozen red roses. Mercedes read the note:

_In this world you are the sunshine that stands out like a yellow rose in a dozen red roses to me! I'm glad the world was given the chance to see what I already knew – you are the crème of the crop!_

_Love S.E._

"Simon, thank you for the flowers! This is my gift you had to give me when everyone was gone right?" Mercedes asked Simon who had managed to make himself a friend in her dad. Mercedes was not surprised Dr. Jones liked Simon. Simon was a charmer, he played every sport known to man and his best quality he had never dated Mercedes.

"No, my gift brought its own gift. My gift is Sam." Simon looked up from his conversation with Dr. Jones.

"Daddy, Sammy can't be a gift he is a person." LilyAnna giggled not breaking from her game of peek- a- boo with the two babies.

"Ms. Jones, we are closing the doors is that okay?" Curly headed employee asked?

Mercedes looked over at her brief security for the day. John Cena clone gave her a nod to silently tell her if Sam needed to be dismissed he would gladly.

"Why, yes. I know these people they are sort of family." Mercedes still refused to meet Sam's eyes.

"Daddaaadaddd." Josh cooed trying to escape his GrandDee's arms.

"This was an excellent turn out. I'm glad I was able to be here to share it with you." Sam half grinned.

"Thank you for coming." Mercedes soft brown eyes met his electric green eyes, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming when you video chatted with Joshua?"

"I wanted to surprise you. "

"I am most definitely surprised."

"Can I tell her the rest?" Simon interrupted them.

"Sy, let them talk." Lacey commanded her husband.

"The rest?" Mercedes arched her eyebrows in a question mark

"Yea, thanks to my great wonderful cousin Simon, I am moving to California. I am staying with them for at least a month maybe a little longer. Sy has also managed to get me a job at his company. I am very grateful to him. Oh and he is paying me for saying all this crap. Brittany moved to San Diego with Santana. I get a chance to be near all my children." Sam gave her a heartbreaking sad smile.

"Oh shit, how long before he manages to move in with Mercedes?" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"Sam's not moving in any time soon. After everything they went through she's going to fight that tooth and nails. How long before he gets in her bed that is a different story. Two weeks after her parents leave. They are practically having eye sex." Blaine leaned into Kurt's shoulder to shield his smile from the rest of everybody else.

"Two weeks are you sure they could hold out that long?" Kurt teased.

"Mercedes is not going to make it easy for him."

"Should we help get them back together or should we let them figure it out themselves?"

"Kurt, we are not going to meddle in their life okay. If they end up back together great. If they don't then it was not meant to be put I am not playing anybody's Cupid. These legs are not meant to be in anybody's diapers." Blaine warned his husband.

"Okay you are right." Kurt poked out his bottom lip.

"Promise me Kurt, that you will let them work it out."

"I promise." Kurt crossed his fingers behind his back. Blaine was a wonderful husband but when it came to Ms. Diva Mercedes Jones she sometimes needed his help. This was one of the times she need him to interfere; for her own good.

"Brittany moved to San Diego. I am sorry. Is it official you guys are going to get a divorce?" Mercedes hugged the flowers close to her chest.

"Brittany official left me to be with Satan. She left me a damn Dear John letter on the table. Okay more like a sticky note on the table saying she decided to stay with Santana and she wants her kids. They plan on getting a house." Sam said.

"Wow, that's crazy. Sam, I don't think it is that simple. You can take her to court. She just can't pick up and take your kids." Mercedes suggested.

"I really don't want to get the court involved in this. I just want to be able to see my children anytime I can see them plus on the bright side I am closer to Josh. When I get my own place he can spend the night to give you a rest."

"Baby girl, we better get going they are trying to close the store." Dr. Jones interrupted Samcedes from their own private world.

"We should get something to eat I am hungry." Mitchell tried to diffuse his dad's growing anger.

"Dinner sounds great. We would love to join yall for dinner." Simon invited his family along. Dr. Jones looked over at Simon trying to figure out what the hell was the game plan. His first thought was to tell Simon him and his family was welcomed to join them but that damn Sam fellow was not.

"Simon, we need to get home. Lynne will not be fun company in fifteen minutes." Lacey said.

"I want to go to dinner with Joshy." LilyAnna whined.

"We will have to set up a date for Joshua to come over and play with you maybe your cousins can come over too won't that be fun?" Lacey bargained.

"Ooh can we?" LilyAnna said satisfied.

"Thank you for having us here." Simon hugged Mercedes one more time.

"Nice meeting you Simon." Donna said.

"Glad to finally meet everyone too. Mercedes is an excellent person I see where she gets it from. I hope I get a chance to see you guys once more before you leave. Has Ms. Mercedes taken yall to D-I-S-N-E-Y land yet?" Simon spelt it out hoping Lilyanna won't decipher it.

"Where?" Michael asked?

"Disneyland. I want to go." LilyAnna replied.

"Baby how did you know what daddy was spelling?" Lacey asked?

"I guessed."

"Okay then." Lacey shook her head. MyLynne buried her head in her mother's chest it was about bedtime for her.

"I think we will go next time we are out here because my sons promised to bring my grandchildren to make it a family trip." Donna threatened her over 6ft sons.

"Yes mother." They mumbled in unison.

"If Sam wants to come to dinner with us I will drive him home." Kurt offered his services.

Sam looked at Mercedes debating if he should have dinner with the Jones.

"I don't mind." Mercedes said.

"Mercedes, I was hoping we could have a nice family dinner maybe at P.F. Chang just the six of us. No disrespect Kurt and Blaine I feel like I have not had a minute to talk with my daughter." Dr. Jones said.

"We understand Dr. Jones." Blaine gave Kurt a light squeeze. Kurt did not have to say anything he knew Kurt's feeling were bruised. Kurt loved the Jones like family.

"Kurt and Blaine are family, Bully." Donna scolded her husband.

"I'm going to the car." Dr. Jones walked away, "Young lady you have ten minutes to say good bye to all your little friends." Dr. Jones eyes rested on Sam.

"We will talk to you later." Kurt excused him and Blaine next.

The room which had been full of people had been cleared out within seconds leaving her with Sam all alone.

"I see I am still not on your dads top ten list." Sam said.

"My dad is still hoping Shane and I will get back together. They are actually going to a football game on Sunday. He thinks I don't know. How weird my dad is cheating on me with my estranged husband." Mercedes joked.

"How is that going? Are you going to try to work on your marriage?" Sam asked?

"No, we are supposed to go to our marriage counselor next week to talk about it. I think he feels we need a mediator there. I'm okay. I have made peace with the idea of being a single divorced parent."

"Does not mean it still don't hurt no matter how much you know that person is wrong for you." Sam said out loud.

"I am sad but I don't have time to dwell on it. I can't go back to that place Josh needs me." Mercedes thought of how much she had spiraled out of control during her pregnancy and allowing Klaine to keep Joshua.

"I don't want to keep you from your family. Let me go out there to say bye to Joshua. I will call him tomorrow. I am going to rent a hotel room in San Diego next weekend to see the girls may I bring Joshy? Tiff will be excited to see him. They all will be." Sam said.

"Can I get back to you on that?" Mercedes asked?

"Yeah, sure." Sam paused, "Mercedes, I really meant what I said on the card. No matter what happens between us. I want you to know I love you."

"I love you too you are the father of my child."

"No Mercedes, I really do love you not only because you are the mother of my child but because you are my other half."

"Mercedes, come on Dad is getting cranky." Michael came back into the building. When Dr. Jones got cranky he got unbearable most time Donna was able to keep him under control but the idea of Mercedes in a empty room with that guy was making him worse than usual.

"I better go. I will talk to you later." Mercedes felt like she was a shy teenage girl again scared her father wouldn't approve.

Sam leaned in giving her a hug topped with a kiss on the forehead.

Mitchell gave Sam an I'm-Sorry- man – look.

"This is for coming to see me knowing my parents would be here. I owe you a thank you for being supportive kiss; remember your kiss in Ohio" Mercedes gave him a light kiss on the lips before turning to leave.

* * *

_**A/N: Damn, I am so sorry to hear about the loss of a Glee member that was so important to the show. I cannot believe that Corey is really gone. I have no clue what they plan to do to honor his death. I hope whatever Glee it will highlights what a great guy he was. If I thought I could possibly write a story that would do him justice I would. I cannot and neither will I try but I have read some very great story. My prayers go out to Corey's family not only his family by blood but anyone he considered family. Glee will never be the same without him. RIP Corey!**_

_**Love ya, LudaNeet**_


	19. ANOYOMUS FEELINGS

**ANOYOMUS FEELINGS**

* * *

_**Chapter 19! Thank you everyone who has helped through this journey! You guys have been a wonderful helping me shape this story. I cannot put in words how much I appreciate your help. Samcedians are a great fandom! Great stories, writers and reviewers! **_

_** Love ya, **_

_**LudaNeet**_

* * *

"Shane, today was the day Mercedes and you decided to use to make a decision on the marriage are you two ready to make a choice about the marriage?" The therapist Dr. Williams said.

Shane looked over at Mercedes, memories flooded over him like a tidal wave; from her walking back into his life from the moment she told him she was pregnant by another man.

Mercedes could practically guess what memory was flashing through Shane's head by the expression he was making. The last expression on his face was betrayal. Mercedes squirmed in her seat. She had actually caused that look.

"Mercedes," Shane started. Shane looked away. He knew what the right answer was in this situation he couldn't get the words to form.

"I know, Shane I never meant to hurt you. I would do anything in this world to erase that look in your eyes I see every time you look at me. I miss the look you used to give me when we were back in high school before Sam came back." Mercedes winced she hadn't meant to mention's Sam name.

"Cedes' I love you I do! I am not blind I can see how hard you are trying. I get frustrated that I can't just forgive you, There were so many nights I heard you crying, I wanted to comfort you; I can't I am too hurt." Shane admitted.

"I know." Mercedes whispered.

"Cedes, do you really?" Shane paused, "Because I don't."

"Shane, Mercedes what is your decision?" Dr. Williams asked?

"Go ahead say it, Shane." Mercedes tears streamed down to her lips.

Shane wiped away the next runaway tear from her eyes, "Mercedes, I'm sorry I need a divorce."

"Shane, I am sorry for what I did. Thank you for loving me." Mercedes tried to stop the tears from coming.

"The thing is I still love you I don't think I can forgive you." Shane blinked away the tears forming in his eyes.

"I know, I know." Mercedes kept repeating.

"Dr. Williams, I can't stay. I can't discuss this right now. I got to go." Shane didn't wait for the doctor's permission Shane walked out of the room.

"Mercedes, should we talk about why you cheated?" Dr. Williams handled Mercedes a box of tissue.

"I didn't mean to it just happened." Mercedes dabbled at her eyes.

"It didn't just happen and you know that. The question is did you cheat on Shane because the marriage was already falling apart or did you cheat on him because of unresolved feelings for Sam?" Dr. Williams asked?

"Why in the hell should it matter now? No matter what it was the end result is the same I lost my husband or did you not see him leave?" Mercedes snapped.

"It will help you move on." Dr. Williams said.

"I love Shane, I do. All I wanted was a house, a Grammy and a little rugrat."

"And you have that." Dr. William noted how Mercedes cut her eyes at her.

"With Shane; I wanted all that with Shane. My wedding day was one of the greatest days in my life. I meant it when I said death do us part. Shane and I had a few issues but what couple doesn't?" Mercedes asked?

"What happened the day Sam showed up." Dr. Williams asked?

"Sam is Sam. He still is. I knew Shane was going to ask for a divorce if he hadn't asked for one today it would have come considering that Sam has moved to California."

"Sam moved to California for what; to be with you?"

"What for me? No, his wife took the kids and moved to San Diego to be with her girlfriend." Mercedes replied.

"What does this mean for Sam and you?" Dr. Williams wrote notes this mess would make a great case study.

"Sam and I? There are no Sam and I."

"You two have not been intimate since the incident?" Dr. William made a face.

Mercedes blushed, "Once."

"No judgment here. I am not going to lie this is a very hairy situation. What does Sam want?"

"Sam in a nutshell is a dreamer. Sam wants to pick up where we left off in high school. Listening to Sam it is easy to get caught up in the fantasy land. He believes he can implant me in his life-like we did nothing wrong. I can't I have already lost so much. The thing is when I am around Sam he makes me feel like that teen age girl in love again, I am not sure if it is love or merely an echo of what I used to feel." Mercedes sighed. The Sam issue had been wearing heavy on her heart.

"Those are all great questions. I am about to suggest something I never suggest until after a divorce is final. I believe you should take the time to reconnect with yourself while a divorce is pending but your situation is very unique." Dr. Williams took off her glasses.

"I need to concentrate on Joshua and my career everything else is secondary." Mercedes said.

"Good. Hear me out please." Dr. Williams breathed in, "You should go on a date with Sam, get to know him not only for your sake but for Joshua's."

"How is this helping Josh?"

"You said it; you are not sure if you have feelings for Sam or if is it nothing more than a memory. Sam is probably as confused as you are. The truth is people hate change but life has a way of changing you. Sam and you need to get to know each other at least as friends if you are going to raise Joshua together. Co-parenting with someone you had a one –night stand with is hard. Co-parenting with someone you used to know then had a one night stand with years later has to be harder. You already assume you know that person and forget to take in stock that this person may have changed a lot. Sam has three other kids' right? Fatherhood probably has changed him a lot." Dr. Williams could tell she was losing Mercedes on her idea.

"Dr. Williams seriously my husband just asked me for a divorce and your suggestion is for me to go on a date with the person that helped me ruin my marriage. Thanks but no thanks." Mercedes said.

"Why is it every time you two are in the same state you sleep together? Try going on a date that does not end with sex, get to know him" Dr. Williams challenged her.

"Good day, Dr. Williams." Mercedes picked up her purse getting ready to leave.

"Ms. Jones, think about what I said. If you want to continue to see me by yourself feel free. A divorce is a transition and I would like to continue seeing Shane and you separately of course." Dr. Williams said.

"I will think about it." Mercedes said.

"Shane asked you for a divorce?" Kurt questioned his favorite Diva.

"I knew he would. He probably had wanted to ask me." Mercedes scooped up the butter pecan ice cream on her spoon. Joshua was spending the night at the Anderson Hummel house with Blaine while Kurt spent the night at Mercedes house with her watching old movies like they did as teenagers.

"Does not stop it from hurting." Kurt patted her arm.

"No," Mercedes positioned herself on the bed, "The unexpected was the therapist suggesting I go on a date with Sam."

"Wait what?" Kurt hopped up on his knee on the bed.

"Something about I need to get to know him so I could co-parent with him."

"Diva, that might not be the worst idea ever going on a get to know you date." Kurt gave her the puppy dog look.

"Have you and Dr. William been drinking the whack a doodle juice? How is going on a date with Sam good for Joshua?" Mercedes asked?

"Does Sam still sing? What are his most important issues on parenting? What age does he think his girls should date and is that the same age he thinks Josh should be able to date? Have you guys talked at least about parenting strategies? Sam might have a completely different vision on parenting then you; he's a veteran while you are a rookie at this. He doesn't worry about the things you do. That commercial we love so much first child is true." Kurt pointed out.

"That sounds more like we need a meeting than a date." Mercedes considered flicking him with her ice cream.

"What do you think a date is; A meeting with only two participants."

"I do not like you." Mercedes turned around to face her pick up movie, Little Rascals.

"Sorry, I just say it like I see it and I see it as a good idea. Do you want me to call him for you?" Kurt asked?

"Alfalfa was so sweet and cute, why can't love be simple like you pictured it at eight?" Mercedes sighed envious of Darla being wooed by the crooning Alfalfa.

…

"Tina, no you don't need to fly out here to be with me. I am okay. It's bad enough I have to convince my mom that I do not need to go to Lima for a break now I have to discourage my other mom, you from coming here." Mercedes sighed. Mercedes had called Tina the next morning she was not going to gamble on Tina finding out from someone else again. Sam had not been kidding when he told her not to answer Tina's call after he accidentally let it slip about Joshua's existence. Tina had cussed her out in all four languages she could speak.

"Are you sure we could be there by tomorrow." Tina said talking about her two –year old daughter, Allison.

"No, you are eight months pregnant are you even allowed to get on the plane?" Mercedes asked?

"Hmm, does that mean you are coming here to help me prepare for baby, Andrew's birth?" Tina assumed.

"How do you do that? I will see what I can do. I will see if Kurt and Blaine can watch Joshua while I come see you for a few days." Mercedes said.

"Excuse me? I have only seen that little doll through pictures. You better bring my godson down here with you. Bring Klaine if you want but if you come here without my baby you will not make it in the house." Tina warned.

"Whatever Tina, tell Mike I said Hi. I have to go." Mercedes chuckled hearing the doorbell.

"Bye Mercedes talk to you later." Tina hung up.

"Sorry for just showing up. I was nearby, I tried to call but the phone went straight to voicemail." Sam explained.

"No, that's okay. Joshua is taking a nap." Mercedes said.

"Oh, I better get going. I will call you to set up a day to pick him up." Sam said looking lost.

"Sam, why don't you come in for a minute for some water? I wanted to run something by you anyways." Mercedes felt funny inviting him in the house she had shared with Shane.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked feeling Mercedes hesitation.

"I am sure." Mercedes led him into her kitchen.

"What's up?" Sam asked?

"It was suggested that I go on a date with you to get to know you again to help us learn how to co-parent together now that you are living in California. What do you think?" Mercedes asked?

"How about we call it a meeting and bring Josh?" Sam asked?

"I could live with that." Mercedes started to smile.

Joshua threw his funny looking toy out of the crib. The toy landed safely on the floor unharmed. Josh picked up a second toy to help escape the mini prison. Josh laughed watching the toy flopping on the floor. Josh flailed his hands outside the crib. He then started to bounce lightly on his crib, his feet stepping on the bumper. He pulled his body up on the headboard of the crib. Josh no longer had control of his tiny feet, he started yelling.

"Stay right here while I go get Josh." Mercedes told Sam.

Mercedes heart dropped seeing that Joshua's tiny body was half in the crib while the other half of him was suspended in the air with his stomach stuck on the headboard of the crib.

"Joshua!" Mercedes yelled trying to reach him in time.

Sam hearing the commotion upstairs ran up the stairs three at a time.

"Josh fell out of his crib." Mercedes cried cuddling her crying baby.

"Did he hit his head? "Sam asked?

"I caught him in time barley. Sam he never has tried to escape from his crib before. What am I supposed to do now?" Mercedes held on tighter to Joshua. Joshua wailed even louder.

"Mercedes, we will figure it out. Babies are resilient trust me." Sam hugged both of them.

"I am a horrible mother." Mercedes eyes filled up with tars.

"No, you are not. If I told you some of the crazy things the girls did, you would wonder how they are still alive. Josh is a daredevil he gets it naturally trust me." Sam said.

"I am putting my bed against the wall and he is sleeping in the bed with me. I am not taking my eyes off him ever again." Mercedes hiccupped.

"Mercury, I will move your bed, how about you triple check the boy while I do that." Sam patted Joshua on the back; Joshua had cried himself to sleep.

"Thank you."

"I better get going." Sam wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Sam, will you please stay for a little longer. Kurt and Blaine will be here in an hour. Will you stay until they get here?" Mercedes asked?

"Mercury, what's going on?" Sam asked?

"Josh trying to climb out the crib freaked me out a little more than I care to admit." Mercedes said.

"Is that all? You seemed a little disconnected before that." Sam tilted his head.

"Shane asked for a divorce. I knew it was coming I prepared myself for it. I had even convinced myself that if he was too sacred to I would. I know Shane did the right thing for him; for the both of us really. Why does it not feel like the right thing then?" Mercedes asked?

"Mercedes, I am sorry for placing you in the middle of my mess. If I was having cold feet marrying Brittany, the woman I had three beautiful daughters then I should have been a man about it and sorted it out myself. A wise man who has not even graduated from high school quite yet told me if I loved you I would have not dragged you into this mess. I am sorry for being selfish."

"Stevie? He is pretty smart. Sam I wanted to place all the blame on you for so long the truth is I played my part in this betrayal. I committed to Shane not you. Beside you have lost way more than I have, I'm sorry about what is going on with your girls."

"Yea, the longest I have been without my girls are the two weeks they were at my parents. Believe it or not that was the motivation for me to not cheat the idea of losing my girls. The first and only time I do; my worst fears come true." Sam reflected.

"Brittany is a little different but the thing I do know about her is she believes love conquers everything. Brittany would never keep the girls from you and don't worry about Santana she is putty in Brittany's hand. Talk to them I bet they will let you get the girls anytime you want." Mercedes said.

"Cedes' we don't need a get to know you meeting. I already know enough about you. I know you are a wonderful person, a terrific mother and great friend. What else do I need to know?" Sam asked?

"Sam thanks for that." Mercedes smiled down at the still sleeping Joshua. He was not going to leave her sight for a quite some time. Mercedes had not planned to be a smothering mother yet she had a feeling she was going to be more of a smothering mother then she wanted to be.

"Anytime you need to talk. I am here." Sam tugged at his oversize lips, "Mercury, I do love you and with everything that has went down if only you can offer is friendship; I am good with that. I will no longer press you for anything more again. Friendship is more than I deserve."

Mercedes imitated his lip gestures, "Thank you."

* * *

_**A/N: I have to dedicate escaping Josh to my seven month old niece who attempted this stunt on my watch! It has been two weeks and I am still scared to put her back in the crib. Now she is trying to teeth on my skin so if Josh is biting next chapter we will have to thank her. Love both my daredevil nieces but my nerves are bad after hanging with them, lol.**_

_**This chapter was hard to get thru Shane's biggest crime on Glee to me was not being Sam and this is true in my story. **_

_**Brittany she is a horse of a very colorful different horse I used to believe she was okay just too childlike but after the repeated Unique joke I stopped liking her and I see that reflecting in my story, I try hard not to but it does. Sad thing is I have a great Brittana story plot but I would butch the story up – if anybody knows a great Brittana writer I love to pass the plot on.**_

_**Enough ranting for today! **_

_**Love ya, LudaNeet**_


	20. The Children Shall Lead

**THE CHILDREN SHALL LEAD**

* * *

**_Chapter 20! We are almost done right? My goal is for 25 chapters but I am not sure yet! I chose the title this week because I plan for the Evan kids to be the main characters! That is my goal but when I start writing sometimes my goals go to the left! Even though the kids are the star of this chapter we are going to open with Samcedes! Please PM me with anything I need to address before I am able to end this story! Thanks!_**

**_Love ya!_**

**_LudaNeet_**

* * *

Sam studied Mercedes carefully. He had to approach the issue very carefully; he could not spring it on her. Mercedes would go sprinting to the woods if he sprung anything on her. The last two months had been a big adjustment for him. Again Simon had stuck his neck out for Sam and made things happen! Simon had connections to everything; if you needed last minute tickets to the ballet, opera or Disney on Ice then Simon could get it for you. Shit, Sam was sure if you wanted tickets to Disney on Ice with a ballet opera singing hippo then he could get those tickets too! Simon latest connection was no exception. Simon's roommate from college was renting his beautiful five bedroom home with indoor pool and Jacuzzi to Sam while he was away starting up a new branch for his job in England for the next two years. Knowing that Sam had young children he had put everything that wasn't bolted to the wall in storage!

Sam had asked Mercedes to come check out how he had attempted to decorate the place before he brought the children over. Sam had saved almost every dime he had to furnish a new home for the kids. He allowed the girls to pick out the items they wanted for their individual rooms. Jessica's theme was One Direction, Beta's was a magenta color based theme and Tiffany had a Scooby Doo room. Sam had settled on a Superhero theme for Joshua. Sam had spent his whole weekend setting up the house to his satisfactory.

Checking out his new home was not the only reason he asked Mercedes over. He had a question. He had already talked to Santana and Brittany about his idea. Brittany spewed something about horses and dogs that even Santana who adored everything Brittany did, got irriated

"_Sam I think it is a great idea! Shit you and Wheezy are going to end up together and if not she's still part of their life. Wheezy is the one you are going to need to convince. Good luck on that. Sam, I know how I was at the beginning of this it's my nature to protect Britt. I am sorry, you are a terrific father." Santana had smiled at him. _

For the first time ever Sam had a feeling that Santana and him were going to be okay eventually.

"Mercy, I am having the girls coming over this weekend." Sam breathed in.

"Good, they are going to love this place! Ask Sy, if he has another multi-millionaire friend renting out a mansion for me." Mercedes listened to her purple heels clicking against the floors.

"I would love for Josh to join us this weekend. " Sam added. Joshua was safely in his arms looking around as if he was checking out the new place himself.

"No problem, we don't have any plans. What time would you like me to drop him off?" Mercedes asked?

"I was thinking I could pick him up from you at McDonalds the one with the playground nearby." Sam suggested.

"Okay, what time?" Mercedes didn't think twice about Sam's request.

"Mercedes, I would like you to stay and have dinner with us. I want the girls to meet you. You are their brothers' mother. I don't want them to see you as the Lochness Monster." Sam explained.

"I am not sure if that is the best idea. Maybe you should run it by Brittany first."

"I did, I ran it by both of them. They both agree the girls should know who you are. Mercedes, I don't want to hide you from the girls."

"You are not hiding me because we are not a couple. Meeting your kid that is something you do when you are serious about the person you are dating. We are not dating or did you forget?"

"I did not forget, this has nothing to do with us. Mercedes, no matter how hard you try to forget it I am Josh's dad not Shane, Blaine or Kurt. I am! We are a family, messed up as it is, we are a family. I am trying to do what is best for all my kids. I believe if you at least meet the girls then they won't see you as the evil wicked witch when they get older."

"I am going to be the bad guy no matter what you do."

"Mercedes, I want you to meet my girls if you don't want to that is up to you. If you think you are going to be able to avoid them forever then good luck on that. Shit, there are no parenting books on how to proceed after having a lovechild. I am trying to do what I believe is the best for my children. I might be wrong but I figured it was better than catching you off guard." Sam locked eyes with her.

"If you think meeting your girls is important than I will meet them." Mercedes caved in. Sam was right what was she supposed to do; drop Joshua off in the middle of the night like a drive by?

….

Mercedes could see Sam keeping an eye on the Evanettes while they played in the McDonald's playground.

"Hey," Mercedes forced a smile. Sam jumped up pulling out a chair for her. Mercedes parked Joshua's stroller next to her chair. Josh leaned forward in his stroller trying to figure out a way to escape.

"You look nice." Sam noted giving Mercedes he once over. Mercedes was sporting a simple orange shirt that showed her bragging cleavage, a pair of black jeans that hugged her tight and a pair of orange high tops to compliment the whole outfit.

"Don't look so bad yourself." Mercedes smiled. Sam looked damn good. She tried not to stare at him too hard in his gray shirt with three buttons; the shirt did nothing to hide his great athletic body, and he wore his own black jeans. Sam's fresh haircut did not go unnoticed either.

"Ahhh!." Josh made a noise to get his parents attention.

"He hates to be in anything." Mercedes chuckled.

"Come on Lit man," Sam released him from the stroller to place him on his lap.

"Josh is here!" Tiffany noticed her brother first.

"Great Josh is here." Beta snared. "Who is that with dad?"

"Josh's mom idiot, dad said she was coming. " Jessica grumbled.

"Joshy up here." Tiffany called to her brother from on top of the slide. Joshua looked around trying to locate the voice.

"He can't see you." Beta said. Tiffany stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Dad said we have to be nice today." Jessica reminded her sisters.

"Daddy, bring Joshy up." Tiffany yelled waving at him!

"Girls, come on down lets order our food." Sam said

"Ready?" Sam turned to address Mercedes.

"I guess." Mercedes said. She couldn't believe she was nervous about meeting three little girls.

"I am not hungry can I keep playing?" Tiffany asked running to the table.

"You already know what I want a nugget meal." Beta said.

"I want a nuggie meal too." Tiffany chimed in.

"Can I get a fish meal? I don't want a happy meal I am not a baby." Jessica said.

"I want a fish meal too; I am not a baby either." Tiffany repeated.

"Yes Jess, yes Beta, and no Tiff you cannot have a fish meal. You do not like fish." Sam reminded her.

"I do like fish. Jessie, what is fish again?" Tiffany asked?

"Girls, I want you to meet Joshua's mother, Ms. Mercedes." Sam stopped their previous chatter.

"Hi Misscedes," Tiffany waved at her. Mercedes smiled at the adorable mini Evanette.

"Mercedes, this is Tiffany." Sam placed his free hand on his youngest child.

"My name is Jessica. I saw you on the TV last night." Jessica said.

"Are you famous?" Tiffany asked?

"Does that make us famous?" Beta asked looking for a camera crew.

"This is Elizabeth but we call her Beta." Sam introduced his middle daughter.

Mercedes stared at all three girls struck with awe. How was she supposed to answer these questions?

"Only my dad is allowed to call me Beta." Beta declared. Sam gave her the look warning her to act right.

"I have a CD out and a couple videos. I am not sure how famous I am." Mercedes admitted.

"You are not as famous as Spongebob are you?" Tiffany asked?  
"No, I am not as famous as Spongebob." Mercedes said.

"Nobody is." Tiffany shock her head allowing her long blonde pigtails to shake back and forth.

"Spongebob is not real." Beta rolled her eyes.

"Is Josh your only child?" Jessica asked?

"Yes, Josh is my only child."

"How can my daddy be Joshua's dad too if he is married to my mom?" Beta asked?

"Easy daddy adopted Joshy like Ms. Kampbell adopted Maria." Tiffany explained.

"Mrs. Kampbell couldn't have kids, I heard mom tell Aunty Snakes." Jess said.

"Mommy couldn't have boys." Tiffany simply explained.

"Girls, we will discuss all this later. Ms. Mercedes is our dinner guest. How about we make sure she has something to eat before we start asking her so many questions. She may want to ask you some questions too. "Sam roped them back in. He smiled at Mercedes who was staring at him with that I told you so look.

"One more asking?" Tiffany waved her tiny arms trying to get her dad's attention.

"Yes Tiff, one more question." Sam prepared his self for what question she had.

"What is Joshy going to eat?" Tiffany asked?

"I brought Josh some special food called baby food." Mercedes said, "I brought him cheeseburger meal." Mercedes pulled out the jar of the mustard color matter.

"I want baby cheeseburggy too." Tiffany twisted and turned her head trying to get a better look at it.

"Sorry, I didn't bring enough for everybody else. How about we get big kids cheeseburgers? I love cheeseburgers." Mercedes comprised with Tiffany. She was trying her hardest not to let Tiffany steal her heart but she was so sweet and innocent she couldn't help but to want to gather her in her arms and attack her with kisses.

"Okayie Docky." Tiffany smiled.

...

Sam looked down at his cell to see Santana's name on the caller ID.

"Hey San, what's up?" Sam ducked off away from the girls wondering what she wanted.

"Sam, I wanted to call you to tell you that with the summer coming up Britt and I have decided it would be good for the girls to spend the summer with you. I plan on moving over the summer and they need some stability. Already bad enough they have to finish the school year here." Santana said.

"So you think I am going to be a summer and holiday dad?' Sam tried to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"Actually no, I do not. I am moving away from my beautiful San Diego apartment because I promised the girls a house of our own oh and I plan to move to California close to your house so they can be nearby. Not next door close like Britt originally asked. If it was up to her it would be a Glee reunion with Kurt, Blaine Mercedes, you and us all living together. I can't do that; I am willing to live a block down from you if I was certain that after the two years of house sitting you would be moving close by." Santana finished her statement. Santana really had wanted to destroy Sam when everything went down; he was a lousy husband but he had never been anything except a great dad.

"San, you really would do that for me? "Sam stopped the tears forming in his eyes, it was the nicest thing Santana had ever done for him.

"Look the only reason I am telling you over the phone is cause I do not want to see that dippy smile I can hear even over the phone." Santana snipped.

"I don't know what to say Santana but thanks. "Sam said.

"Sam, I love them, I did it for them."." Santana hung up.

"Joshy bite me, I am not his food why he bite me?" Tiffany gave Mercedes her tiny pinkie to examine where Josh attempted to use her for a tether.

"I'm sorry Sweetie," Mercedes placed her on her lap; "Josh just got two teeth in. He is trying to show you his new teeth; he does not know that it hurts you."

"Did you tell him that it hurts?" Tiffany simply asked?

"If he bites me I am going to bite him back." Beta said before running back to the playground.

"No you won't." Jess warned her middle sister.

Mercedes hoped that Sam would come back with the ice cream cups soon. Tiffany had been playing with Joshua while he was in the restaurant's highchair when he had bitten her. Jessica and Beta had been on the playground but once they heard their sister yelp they rushed over to her.

"I have told Josh that it hurts but he does not understand what I am saying." Mercedes examined Tiffany's finger.

"I will talk to him for you." Tiffany jumped off of Mercedes lap to have a conversation with Joshua.

"Don't try to stop her. No use." Jessica spoke up.

Mercedes watched a few minutes as Tiffany waved her injured finger in Joshua's face explaining the pain.

"You went to the dance with my dad?" Jessica asked?

"Yes, it was a group of friends going together. " Mercedes said.

"Do you love my dad?" Jess did not wait for an answer, "My mom used to love him. She was sad for a while. She's happier now. You shouldn't have a favorite parent but Beta's is dad. She scared dad will love Joshua more. Tiffany is easy she loves whoever has the snacks. I don't want mommy to cry."

Mercedes shifted in her seat Jessica was making her feel uneasy.

"Ice cream! Anybody want ice cream?" Sam balanced the tray of ice cream cups.

"Me! Me!" Tiffany jumped up and down. Josh responded spitting raspberries.

"Chocolate, please.'" Beta gave her dad the sweetest smile.

Sam handed out the ice cream to the girls; handing Joshua's vanilla ice cream to Mercedes to feed him.

" Ms. Misscedes, can I spend the night over?" Tiffany asked?

"Honey, you just met Ms. Mercedes." Sam pointed out.

"She Joshy mommy: she kk. I want to spend night at Joshy with him." Tiffany poked out her lip.

"How about I let Joshua spend the night with you at your daddy's" Mercedes smiled as if it was not the original plan.

"I like that betta" Tiffany allowed a few driplets of ice cream escape her mouth.

Jessica made a face wanting to add her own two-cent comment yet not daring in fear her dad would skin her alive for being disrespectful. Sam's dad did not tolerate disrespect from his kids and Sam followed in his footsteps regarding his own children.

...

Mercedes buckled Joshua up in the car seat in his father's car. Mercedes released Joshua's micro tiny braids from being pinned in the car seat belt buckle. Joshua was knocked out from his day of play. Mercedes loved every minute she spent with her son but she was grateful for the overnighter with Sam; Mercedes was going to do something that she had wanted to do for quite a long time: Going to the bathroom by herself.

"Thank you for coming to meet the girls, I hope it was not too bad." Sam smiled.

"They are great." Mercedes said.

"I have grown to like them." Sam looked over at his daughters; they were preparing to get in the minivan.

"I am sitting by Joshy!" Tiffany said.

"Hey girls, say good bye to Ms. Mercedes.'" Sam said.

"Bye." Beta waved

"Bye," Jessica looked at her like she wanted to say something else but opted for getting in the van instead.

Tiffany ran up to her, she waved for Mercedes to bend down to her eye level.

"Bye, Ms. Tiffany." Mercedes smiled at her.

"Beta says mommy and daddy will never be together. Will you be my new mommy if they don't? I love you." Tiffany hugged her tight around her neck.

"Your mommy will always be your mommy. Can I be your friend?" Mercedes blinked back the tears forming in her eyes. She no longer had any doubt she could never be with Sam.

* * *

_Next chapter we have to bring my Boo Kurt and Blaine back! I had to include Mercedes wanting to go to bathroom by myself cuz again hanging with the nieces I feel like bathroom time is one big party. They really are my inspiration. I have to figure a couple things out before I go to the next chapter. Please PM any ideas!_

_ Love ya, LudaNeet_


End file.
